


Come Live With Me

by Gingerkid2010



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerkid2010/pseuds/Gingerkid2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel finds a huddled, shivering, fifteen year old runaway under the bridge after driving home for an early Christmas with his father. He takes Blaine in and fights to gain custody with the help of the best lawyer he knows, Sebastian Smythe, whose intentions are less than pure. There's one catch. Kurt and Blaine are falling in love with each other..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Blaine Anderson was thirteen when his parents died. It was unexpected. Just a regular trip to the grocery store. Blaine was in the back seat, telling his father all about his day and his father was smiling, nodding attentively as his mother would throw in little tidbits, asking him about certain things. His father was turned around, looking at Blaine when it happened.  
A truck plowed into the right side of the car, sending them flying across the intersection. All Blaine remembered was the crash of metal, and his mother screaming before there was another impact and then silence. He opened his bleary eyes to see blood. So much blood. Neither of his parents were moving, sagging lifeless in their seats. All Blaine could do was scream.  
Blaine shot up in his bed, a cold sweat dripping down his neck as his eyes darted around the room of his latest foster home. His chest heaved as he clutched to the blankets. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, trying to calm himself before his new 'parents' woke up. That was the last thing he needed. He curled into himself. Two years and that dream still plagued him. He shivered under the thin, itchy blanket before laying down and clutching to the pillow. It was two weeks before Christmas. His second without them. His second without laughs and smiles and love. He slowly climbed out of bed. There was no way he could lie here and think about this. He Looked at the bruises on his arms. He couldn't take this. He packed a bag, only what he needed and left.  
It was freezing outside and the snow crunched under his worn sneakers. He pulled his hood up and kept walking. He had no idea where he was going, but he couldn't stay there. Not in that system. He couldn't continue being passed from family to family. His current foster parents were the worst. Abusive and greedy. He couldn't stand it. It was about three in the morning. Blaine had no idea what to do. But he couldn't stay with them. He needed to get out. He kept walking until he got to a bridge on a back road. He sat underneath it and put his head in his hands. He couldn't help but think of his nightmares. The crash that took everything away from him.  
Blaine pulled his blanket out and curled up next to a support beam, trying to hide himself from the occasional car that would pass. He got as comfortable as he could, trying not to let the tears overcome him. It took almost two hours for him to fall asleep.  
It was like that for two days. He used the little money he had on canned foods from the gas stations. All he had interms of opening them was a small butterfly knife. And using that he always end up cutting his hands badly on the can or on the knife, but it was worth it to have a little food in his stomach, but it didn't last. He ran out of money by the end of the week and had no idea how to get any food of his own. He cursed himself for the tattered, oversized coat he bought at the thrift store. That could've gone towards food or clean water, but it got too cold at night to not have it. He slept as much as he could that Sunday evening. It was hard to get sleep in the snowy winter. Blaine's fingers went numb from the cold as he curled up under the bridge again. In the middle of the night, he woke up to the sound of a car slowing and pulling over. Blaine's heart started to race as a man stepped out. Blaine curled up tighter, reaching for his knife as his eyes went wide, staring at the ground as he counted the footsteps.

 

"Are you okay?" Said the tall figure in the dark. Blaine didn't say anything. Maybe if he thought he was sleeping he would go away. "My name is Kurt. I just want to help." The guy said softly.

 

"Please go away.." Blaine whispered, his voice shaking.

 

"You must be starving. Let me buy you breakfast. We can walk up to that McDonald's if you don't want to get in my car." Kurt said. The boy sounded like he couldn't even be eighteen. He felt bad for him. The least he could do was buy him a meal.

 

Blaine looked up at Kurt with wide, honey hazel eyes. Why was he trying to help him? No one ever helped him..

 

Kurt gave him a warm smile as he knelt down. "What do you say? I'm not asking for anything in return. Just a meal."

 

Blaine looked up at the man. He had kind blue eyes that Blaine wanted to fall into and just forget about everything. He swallowed, giving a small nod.

 

Kurt took his hand and helped him up. "Walking or warm car?"

 

Blaine pulled down his wool cap a bit, still looking a bit scared. "I-I.." He whispered timidly. He didn't want to make the man walk, but he didn't like the idea of getting in the car with a stranger. but he seemed nice and kind.. Blaine carefully reached down, his hand trembling as he grabbed his bag. "Can..Can i sit in the back?..please?.."

 

"Of course," Kurt said, walking to open the door for the shivering boy. He waited for Blaine to get in and shut the door before sliding into the driver's side and blasting the heat.

 

Blaine closed his eyes, sighing happily at the heat. it felt so amazing. It felt like so long since he'd been warm. He held his hands out, letting the hot air bring the feeling back to his nearly-frostbitten fingers.

 

Kurt stayed quiet as he drove down the street and into the fast food restaurant. They got out and went inside. Kurt ordered a meal for both of them, getting an extra biscuit for the kid. He sat down with the food and smiled. "So, what's your name?"

 

Blaine looked up at Kurt. "I..It's...Blaine.." He said quietly. it felt strange to speak after so long.

 

"It's nice to meet you, Blaine." Kurt said, opening his biscuit. "Eat up. If you're still hungry, let me know."

 

Blaine carefully reached for his food and unwrapped it, slowly taking a bite. Oh god, it was so good, he wanted to cry. He wanted to take his time, but in the end, he quickly ate it, barely taking the time to breathe.

 

Kurt gave a sad smile. It broke his heart to see a boy so young out on the streets. "Did you run away?"

 

Blaine looked up at Kurt with wide eyes as he unwrapped his second biscuit. He nodded slowly, looking down.

 

"Do you want to talk about it? Maybe I can help?" Kurt asked, taking a bite of his hash brown.

 

Blaine just looked down. "I can't go back.." He said quietly.

 

Kurt bit his lip. He did have an extra room.. "Are you in trouble?"

 

"No..I just.." Blaine pulled his sleeves down to cover his hands, hiding the cuts and scabs. "I can't.." He said, keeping his eyes downcast.

 

Kurt gave a small sigh. "Well, I have an extra room at my place. No one should be out there in this weather."

 

Blaine's eyes went wide. "I-I..W-why are you being so nice to me...why did you stop?..No one.." he trailed off, looking down again.

 

"I saw someone who needed help. If I was in your position, I'd hope someone would stop for me." Kurt said softly. "I'm just a nice guy. You'll have your own space and I'll be there if you need someone to talk to."

 

Blaine was beginning to feel a bit overwhelmed. this was all too much. There had to be something Kurt would want from him. A catch..This was too good to be true.

 

"I just want to help, Blaine." Kurt said seriously.

 

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and he got that warm feeling in his chest again. "I just.. No one's been nice to me in so long.."

 

"Well, now I am. And there's only one thing I want." Kurt said, chuckling as he saw the slight panic in Blaine's eyes. "I want you to not be sleeping outside. And I have a free room. So, why not give it to someone that needs it?"

 

Tears gathered in Blaine's eyes as he looked down at the food in his hands before back up at Kurt.

 

"Will you come?"

 

Blaine took a shaky breath before nodding slowly.

 

"Good. Are you still hungry?" Kurt asked, smiling.

 

Blaine bit his lip, ashamed of the loud growl that escaped his stomach.

 

"Come on, order what you want." Kurt said softly as he stood.

 

"Y-You've already done enough..I-I'll be okay.." Blaine said. "Really."

 

"You're still hungry. Go order. You'll be nice and full then get to go home and sleep in an amazing and warm bed."

 

Blaine nodded, going up and ordering another biscuit along with a bottle of water. He quickly ate that, happy to have some food in his stomach after so long.

 

Kurt smiled as he watched the young boy in front of him. After Blaine finished, Kurt took him home and gave him a tour before showing him where his room would be.   
"I'll be right down the hall if you need anything. Anything at all."

 

Blaine nodded, hugging his bag to his chest. Kurt's house was so nice..How long would he let him stay here?..

 

"Get some sleep sweetie." Kurt said softly before heading to his room.

 

Blaine walked into the room and set his bag on the bed. He slowly took off his coat and the small amount of clothing he had. He pulled back the thick blankets and curled up under them, smiling wide. He was in a real bed. He couldn't believe how soft it was. Blaine had never imagined a bed so comfortable. He pulled the blankets over his head and sighed happily, sleep quickly taking him.

 

When he woke up, Blaine had never felt so relaxed. He looked out the window. The sun way high in the sky. How long had he slept? He slowly crawled out of the bed, pulling his clothes on and poking his head out into the hallway. It was quiet but he heard footsteps downstairs. Blaine swallowed. Should he leave?..was Kurt only offering him a place to stay for one night?.. He went into the room, made the bed, and grabbed his bag, slowly walking down the stairs.

 

Kurt perked up as he heard Blaine. "Hello, sleepyhead. You sleep well?"

 

Blaine stood with his mouth slightly agape. "I-I did..Thank you.."

 

"I made lunch. Soup. Thought you'd like something warm." Kurt said.

 

Blaine looked down at his bag before looking back at Kurt. "Umm..

 

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going?"

 

"I just...I thought.." Blaine whispered.

 

"I meant what I said. I don't want you out there in the cold or on your own. You can stay here."

 

"How long?.."

 

"I don't know. I don't see why we need to put a time frame on it. You need a place to stay and I have one."

 

"I'm sorry..I guess I'm not used to stability.."

 

"I understand. Come have some soup." Kurt said, standing and making a bowl for him. "Tell me about yourself."

 

Blaine put his bag down and sat at the table. "There's not much to say.."

 

"I'm sure there's plenty. Is there anything you want to know about me?"

 

Blaine bit the inside of his cheek thoughtfully. "Where do you work?.."

 

"I work as a internal publications manager at a publishing company.." Kurt smiled.

 

Blaine nodded, staying quiet for a minute. "How old are you?"

 

"Twenty-five. What about you?"

 

"Fifteen.." Blaine said softly.

 

"Can I ask how you wound up on the street?" Kurt asked softly. "I won't judge you."

 

Blaine sighed softly. "I ran away from my foster home.."

 

"How come?"

 

"I..I just couldn't stay..They were abusive..only fostering me for the money.."

 

Kurt gasped. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Blaine." The older man sighed, shaking his head lightly. "Well, you're here now and don't have to worry about them."

 

Blaine nodded. "T-thank you.."

 

"I'm glad to help. I really am." Kurt said softly. Blaine looked up at the older man, something stirring inside of him. "Eat up. You can shower and I'll lend you an outfit. It'll be too big but it will work. I'm going to take you to get a few things and I don't want to hear any objections." Kurt said, smiling at the boy in front of him.  
Blaine blushed, nodding as he started to eat. Kurt stood and started to clean the kitchen. He couldn't believe what Blaine had been through. He was just glad it was him that had found him and not some freak that would take advantage of such a sweet, young boy. Blaine finished his lunch and took his bowl to the sink, washing it, and going upstairs to take a shower. Kurt picked out an outfit for Blaine and laid it out on his bed. He wanted to know more about Blaine. He was so young and sweet. He wanted to help him. Get him back to school. Kurt was stepping out of the room when Blaine came out of the bathroom. He couldn't help but notice how the water dripped down the young boy's chest. Kurt gasped at his thoughts and turned around. "I-I'm sorry.. I-I put clothes on..on your bed."

 

"It's okay.." Blaine blushed, "Thank you.." He said before hurrying to the room.

 

Kurt nodded and walked downstairs. How could he have thought that even for a second? The boy was fifteen. He ran a hand through his hair. It was just a one time thing. He wouldn't let those thoughts invade his mind again. Kurt shook his head, grabbing his messenger bag to make sure he had everything he'd need for the day.

 

Blaine came out of the room in Kurt's clothes, which were too big for him, and Kurt couldn't help but notice how cute he looked in the oversized button up. He chuckled to himself. "Are you ready?"

 

"Yeah.." Blaine said, pulling on his coat.

 

Kurt knew there wasn't much in Lima, Ohio for a young fashionable teenager. He drove a few towns over to a big mall. The one he shopped at when he was younger and still did at times. Blaine looked out the window as they pulled into the parking lot. This was the mall his parents used to take him to..

 

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

 

Blaine looked to Kurt and nodded. "Y-yeah..Of course."

 

Kurt gave a small smile as they walked inside. "So, what kind of clothes do you like?"

 

"Well..I really just wear whatever. ." Blaine said, pushing his curls out of his eyes.

 

"Well lets try here. Point out whatever you like."

 

Blaine nodded as they walked into the nearest store. Blaine picked out a couple of pairs of jeans, sweaters, and button ups. His eyes lit up as he saw a rack of ties and bow ties.

 

"Those are nice," Kurt encouraged.

 

Blaine smiled, walking over to them. He used to have a lot of bow ties. They reminded him of when he was happy. Kurt helped him pick a few out and they went to the changing room. Kurt was excited. If there was one thing he was an expert at, it was fashion. Blaine came out of the dressing room in some dark, skin-tight jeans that were cuffed at the ankles, a red sweater on top of a white button up, and a black bow tie.

 

Kurt gasped. "I love it! What do you think?"

 

Blaine smiled. "I like it.." He said, looking at himself in the mirror.

 

"Next outfit!" Kurt grinned. His eyes went wide as Blaine turned. He didn't mean to notice. But it was hard not to see Blaine's perfectly round ass in his pants.

 

Blaine ran his hands up his thighs slowly. "You don't think these are too tight?.."

 

Kurt coughed to clear his throat. "I think they're great."

 

Blaine smiled, walking back into the changing room. Kurt fidgeted with the hem of his shirt as he waited. Blaine came out with the next outfit on and then the next, all getting the thumbs up from Kurt. Kurt paid for them and they went to a couple more stores. With each store, Kurt kept noticing things about Blaine's body. The slender frame. Tight, slightly sculpted abs. The way his unruly curls would spring around his eyes. Oh, those honey hazel eyes.. When they finished shopping, Blaine smiled at Kurt, pulling him into a hug.  
"What's that for?" Kurt asked, smiling back at Blaine.

 

Blaine pulled away, blushing. "Thank you.."

 

Kurt bit his lip at the sight of the younger's blush. "I'm glad to help. Hope you're not tired. We're going grocery shopping next."

 

Blaine shook his head, smiling up at Kurt. They loaded the bags into the car and went to get food for the house. "What are your favorite meals?"

 

"Anything really..I'm not picky.." Blaine said timidly.

 

"You don't have even one favorite?"

 

Blaine looked down and bit his lip. "Well..I do like spaghetti."

 

"Then I will make that tonight." Kurt said.

 

"Really?" Blaine asked, perking up.

 

Kurt nodded. "I'll make that with cheesy garlic bread and a salad."

 

Blaine smiled, looking up at Kurt with wide, happy eyes. Kurt had to look away from those gorgeous eyes before he got lost in them. They finished shopping and headed home, where Kurt started cooking. Blaine sat at the table, watching Kurt. The older man was so kind. He couldn't believe everything that was happening. Blaine let his eyes roam Kurt, taking in his features. He moved so gracefully. He was elegant. How was someone so amazing? Blaine rested his chin in his hand, watching Kurt with admiring eyes. Kurt got to chopping all of the vegetables as the noodles cooked.  
"I-is there anything I can do to help?.."

 

"Ummm... You can turn on my iPod. It's connected to the stereo. Then get the lettuce and cheese in the bowl."

 

Blaine nodded, walking to the living room and clicking on the iPod. Kurt smiled as a random song came on and started swaying his hips. Blaine's mouth went dry as he watched Kurt. He hadn't actually listened to music in so long. And it had been even longer since he danced.

 

Kurt looked back and smiled at Blaine. "Bowls are in the cabinet up top."

 

Blaine nodded, walking over to the cabinet and pulling down a few bowls. Kurt finished up what he was doing and walked over to Blaine. He was still dancing when he reached for the drawer next to the teenager, his arm almost brushing him. Blaine blushed, stepping back. "Sorry."

 

"No, you're okay. I just need one of these spoons." Kurt said softly. Blaine nodded, looking up at Kurt with wide eyes. Kurt turned the stove and oven off before pulling the cheesy bread from the oven.   
"It's ready," He grinned.

 

"That smells amazing.." Blaine whispered.

 

"Thanks. I made plenty." Kurt smiled, making their plates. Blaine sat at the table, smiling as the older man Brought the food. It reminded him of home..

 

"I like having you here." Kurt said softly as he sat down.

 

"Really?.." Blaine asked quietly.

 

Kurt nodded. "It gets lonely."

 

Blaine looked down. "I know the feeling.."

 

"When do you go back to school?" Kurt asked.

 

"I-I don't know..But..My school isn't in Lima.."

 

"Where is it?"

 

"Westerville.."

 

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed together. "How'd you get all the way out here?"

 

"I-I walked.. Took a couple of days. But.. I-I didn't want them to find me.." Blaine explained quietly. "I bet they haven't even reported me missing.. Just to keep getting their checks."

 

Kurt's heart broke for the poor boy in front of him. He reached out, placing his hand over Blaine's. "I'll call your school tomorrow. We'll get all your information and transfer you to McKinley. It's public. But I went there. And I'm getting a restraining order on them. You won't ever have to worry about going back or going to another family."

 

Blaine looked up, amazed. "Really?.."

 

Kurt nodded. "Yes. I will make sure you don't go back."

 

Blaine smiled, wide, his joy seeming to radiate from him and fill the kitchen as he ate his meal.

 

Kurt forced a smile. He knew it would be difficult. But there was something inside of him that said it would be worth the fight.

 

After they ate, Blaine thanked him again and again before Kurt chuckled, sending him off to bed. Kurt cleaned up downstairs before filling a glass with wine and calling his best friend, Rachel.

 

It took a few rings, but she picked up.   
"Hello?"

 

"Hey Rach.. How are you?"

 

"Good, good.. I wish I could be home for the holidays with you, but I'm doing well. How are you?"

 

"Good. I have news.."

 

"What kind of news?.." Rachel asked.

 

Kurt sighed, taking a sip. "Well, I was on my way home from Dad's house and found this fifteen year old boy sleeping under a bridge. I felt so bad for him. So, I offered him my spare room.."

 

"You what? Kurt that's..That's so sweet..How long are you letting him stay?.."

 

"A while. He was in a bad foster home. I'm going to try to get him transferred to McKinley so he can stay here."

 

"So..You're going to foster him?" Rachel asked.

 

"If I'm allowed, yes. I really like this kid. He deserves a good home." Kurt said sincerely.

 

"That's. Amazing, Kurt.." The brunette smiled.

 

"Thank you, Rachel."

 

They talked for a little while longer before Kurt decided to retire to the bedroom. He went to sleep and in the middle of the night he woke up to his door creaking open slowly.  
"Blaine..?"

 

"Kurt..C-Can I sleep in here?.." Blaine asked, his voice wavering as if he were crying.

 

Kurt sat up. "Are you okay?"

 

"I just..I..I..Can I?..please?" The young teen asked.

 

"Yes, of course." Kurt said, pulling down the covers and scooting over. "What's wrong?"

 

Blaine just quickly climbed into the bed, cuddling up to Kurt. He was shaking like a leaf. Kurt hesitated before running his hands up and down the younger's arms.

 

"I-I keep having this dream...About my parents..dying...And e-each time..I-It feels more r-real.." Blaine stammered.

 

Kurt gasped quietly, continuing to rub Blaine's arms and back. "Shh, I'm here. It's okay.."

 

Blaine let out a small sob, resting his forehead on Kurt's collarbone. He'd never had anyone to comfort him after those dreams. It was so different.

 

"I'm always here.. Not going anywhere.." Kurt whispered.

 

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, clutching to him like a lifeline. He had no idea why he trusted this man so much, but he did.. Without thinking, Kurt gently pressed his lips to the top of the younger's head. Blaine inhaled sharply, but didn't move, tightening his hold on Kurt's shirt.  
"You're safe now," Kurt said against the dark curls. "I won't let anything happen to you."

 

Blaine nodded, his breathing slowly calming down. Kurt held the teenager close until he finally drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. There is a scene with Kurt and someone else. It does have details. But the rest o the story is Klaine. If you wish you not read that part, skip down to the bottom :)

When Kurt woke up the next day, Blaine was still wrapped around him, sleeping peacefully. He couldn't help but smile at Blaine. The teen made a small noise, nuzzling closer to Kurt and resting his lips on the taller's neck. Kurt froze. What was Blaine doing? Who was he dreaming about?" Blaine just sighed happily, pressing a soft kiss to his neck before relaxing again.  
"Blaine..?" Kurt said quietly.

 

Blaine inhaled slowly, his long eyelashes fluttering open as he woke up. He blushed furiously as he noticed how close he was to Kurt and quickly pulled back slightly. "I-I'm sorry..I..I didn't mean.."

 

"It's okay. I just need the bathroom." Kurt said, not wanting Blaine to get scared.

 

Blaine nodded, letting Kurt go. His cheeks and neck getting redder by the second.

 

Kurt bit his lip and quickly walked out, his heart racing. He walked into the bathroom and sighed, brushing his fingers over his neck where the ghost of Blaine's lips still were. He got chills from it. Why was he feeling that way? Blaine was fifteen. And Kurt didn't even know if he was gay.. The older man washed his face. He couldn't think about Blaine like this..But he was so sweet and adorable..And those eyes.  
No. This was wrong. If things went the right way, Kurt would be responsible for Blaine. A child. He couldn't risk that. He walked out to see Blaine curled in a tight ball, holding one of Kurt's pillows to his face.  
"Hey. Are you feeling any better?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked up at Kurt with his wide amber eyes and nodded. "Good. I'll go make some breakfast."

 

"Okay. " Blaine said timidly.

 

Kurt smiled, lingering a moment before going downstairs.

 

Blaine got up before making the bed. What was he thinking last night? Kurt was probably weirded out by him now. He was so fast to hold the older man and Kurt probably didn't want it. Blaine felt so stupid.. Maybe he should apologize? Or just forget it happened? It might be too awkward to talk about. He just shook his head. What if Kurt didn't want him to stay anymore? The very thought made his chest tighten. What would he do? He had no where to go. How could he be so stupid to risk losing everything this nice man had given him? He slowly walked down the stairs, looking over at Kurt who was in the kitchen. Kurt was so kind. He would accept his apology..Wouldn't he?

 

Kurt pulled out bacon and things to make omelets. He set then down and started on making coffee.

 

Blaine padded into the kitchen, still wearing the button-up Kurt had given him ans a pair of boxer briefs. "K-Kurt?.."

 

"Yes?" He asked, turning to face Blaine.

 

"I-I just wanted to apologize..For last night.." Blaine whispered, his eyes downcast and his cheeks pink as he fiddled with the hem of the shirt.

 

"Why?" Kurt asked. "You were upset. I told you if you needed me, I'd be there."

 

"I know..I just..I don't want to make you..Uncomfortable.."

 

"Oh, Blaine. You didn't. I mean, it might become a problem if it was an every night thing. But it's okay." Kurt said softly. Blaine nodded, still looking completely embarrassed. Kurt walked over and ruffled Blaine's curls. "It's okay, really."

 

Blaine looked up at Kurt and smiled, giving a small nod.

 

"Want coffee or orange juice?"

 

"Orange juice please.."

 

They spent the morning together, Blaine helping Kurt clean the kitchen before going to take a shower and change. He came downstairs in the first outfit he tried on at the mall. Kurt smiled as he looked over his laptop. "I really like that one."

 

"So do I." Blaine smiled, his cheeks flushing a bit at the compliment. How did Kurt make him blush so much?

 

"You can pick out a movie if you'd like. I'm going to call your school and a few people to get things started."

 

Blaine nodded, walking over to the shelf and bending over looking through the DVDs. Kurt swallowed dryly as he looked at Blaine, his ass facing him. He licked his lips. It was so perfect. He couldn't stop his thoughts as he pictured the young boy bent over..on all fours on his bed while Kurt worshiped the amazing roundness, slowly spreading him open.. Kurt shook his head. No! That was not something he could think about. He sounded like a pervert. He tore his eyes away, looking back down at his laptop as shame built up inside of him. How could he have done that? It was wrong. It could never happen. But as time went on, he thought about it more and more. Every little thing Blaine did. Every smile, blush, and flutter of his lashes put Kurt's mind in that place. Kurt sighed heavily. "I'm going to work on this upstairs."

 

Blaine nodded. "Okay..If you need anything just tell me.." he said sweetly.

 

"I will," Kurt said, grabbing his laptop and going to his room. He shook his head as he walked in. What the hell was wrong with him? Maybe it was because he had been so lonely before Blaine was here. But that wasn't an excuse for fantasizing over an underage boy..No matter how beautiful he was..Or how amazing it would feel to wrap his fingers around those dark curls.. Kurt groaned, pulling up the website for Blaine's old school to get the number. He finally got everything straightened out with the school, but there was so many legalities with getting Blaine over to him in the fostering system. Kurt ran his hands through his hair and closed his laptop. This would be harder than he thought. He leaned back, wondering if there was someone he could call to help him.

 

A few hours later there was a small knock at his door.

 

"Come in." Kurt said.

 

Blaine came in the room, looking up at Kurt. "I..I don't mean to say it too much..But..I really just wanted to thank you again...This just means so much to me.. I don't know if I'd even be alive without you.. "

 

"You're welcome. I'm glad I could help. I'm having your school send me a copy of your files. We're transferring you to McKinley. Now, I just have to figure out the foster care stuff." Kurt explained.

 

Blaine nodded, climbing into the bed with Kurt. "You're amazing. " He smiled.

 

"I try." Kurt chuckled.

 

Blaine smiled up at Kurt. He couldn't believe how happy he was becoming.

 

"What are you in the mood to do today?"

 

"Well you could come downstairs and watch a movie with me.."

 

"Okay," Kurt smiled, closing his laptop.

 

They went downstairs and watched a few old movies, Blaine eventually fell asleep, his head in Kurt's lap. Kurt carefully ran his fingers through Blaine's curls. He thought about how he was going to be able to foster him. He knew he could give Sebastian, an old fling from high school and college, a call. But he knew the lawyer would want more from Kurt. But it would be worth it to give Blaine a good home.  
Kurt carefully got up, setting a pillow under Blaine's head. He smiled as the teenager stirred lightly and curled up to the pillow. He grabbed his phone and went to the kitchen so he wouldn't wake Blaine up. He dialed the lawyer's number and sighed deeply before calling him.

 

"Well, hello there," Sebastian answered. Kurt could hear the grin through the phone.

 

"Hi Sebastian.." Kurt said softly. "I need a favor.."

 

"What is it?"

 

"I'm looking to remove someone from a foster home, and foster him myself.."

 

Sebastian was taken back by that. "Why?"

 

"Well..His name is Blaine, he's fifteen and before a few days ago he was a runaway..I just want him to have a good home." Kurt said softly.

 

Sebastian nodded though Kurt couldn't see. "Alright. Why don't you let me take you to dinner? We can get into more details about it and I'll see what I can do." Sebastian asked, thinking of old times with Kurt.

 

Kurt bit his lip. "Strictly professional..Right?"

 

"Of course." the lawyer lied.

 

Kurt rubbed at his neck softly. "What time?.."

 

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven."

 

Kurt nodded. "I really appreciate this Sebastian.."

 

"I don't mind at all. I'll see you tomorrow, Kurt."

 

"Bye Sebastian.." Kurt said before hanging up and sighing softly.

 

Blaine rolled over on the couch. He made a small noise in his sleep, eliciting a smile from Kurt. Kurt walked over, picking the younger up and carrying him to his bedroom. He set him in the bed and covered him up, running a hand over his curls. He couldn't help but notice how at ease and beautiful Blaine looked. Kurt kept his eyes on Blaine, running his thumb over his eyebrow. He bit his lip as he felt that stir of attraction again. He pulled back. If this was going to work, he'd have to make sure there was no possible way a court, if it got to that point, could say he was unfit. He turned the light off and walked out, closing the door and leaning back against it. What had he gotten himself into?

 

The next day, around seven, Kurt was getting ready for dinner and Blaine poked his head in the room while Kurt was putting the final touches on his hair. "Are you going somewhere?.." he asked timidly.

 

"I have a friend that can help us. He's taking me to dinner to talk about our options." Kurt said. "I'll leave money for a pizza or something."

 

"Oh..Okay..So..like a date?.." Blaine asked.

 

Kurt chuckled lightly. "No."

 

Blaine gave a small sigh of relief and Kurt noticed, raising an eyebrow

 

"You don't want me to date?" Kurt asked, seeming a little amused.

 

Blaine blushed fiercely. "N-no..it's not that..I just." The doorbell rang and Blaine was happy for the escape. "I'll get it." He said quickly.

 

Kurt chuckled as Blaine ran off.

 

Blaine opened the door and looked up at the tall, thin man.

 

"Hi," Sebastian grinned. He was wearing a nice, dark blue designer suit. "You must be Bryan."

 

"Blaine." The teen said in a dull tone. He already didn't like him.

 

"Right." Sebastian said, stepping around Blaine to get in. "I bet he's still doing his hair." The tall man started up the stairs.

 

"He is. Why are you going up if he's not ready?" Blaine said at the foot of the stairs.

 

"Trust me, kid. I've been up there plenty of times." Sebastian grinned wickedly.

 

Blaine couldn't help the shot of jealousy that went through him. Who did this guy think he was?

 

"Kurt?" Sebastian asked, knocking on the door.

 

Kurt opened the door, smiling lightly as he saw Sebastian.  
"Hey."

 

"Hey beautiful." Sebastian grinned.

 

"Kurt..Kurt works fine." Kurt said, giving Sebastian a quick hug.

 

"You ready?"

 

"I am." Kurt said, grabbing his coat.

 

Sebastian followed Kurt downstairs and looked towards Blaine. "Don't wait up, squirt."

 

"My name is Blaine." The teenager spat.

 

Kurt walked over to Blaine. I left twenty dollars for pizza..I won't be out that long." He said. Blaine nodded, pulling Kurt into a tight hug. "Keep the doors locked. I'm sure you'll be fine. But only open the door for the pizza guy. You have my number if you need it."

 

Blaine nodded, shooting another glare at Sebastian.

 

"We're going to be late." Sebastian sighed.

 

"Okay." Kurt sighed. "I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?" Kurt said softly before walking out with Sebastian.

 

Blaine seethed as the door shut. He didn't like that guy.

 

Kurt walked with Sebastian to the car, smiling as he opened the door for him. He rolled his eyes when they pulled up to the extravagant restaurant. "You didn't have to do this."

 

"I wanted to. It's been a while, and you deserve it." Sebastian said smoothly.

 

"Do you think you can help me?"

 

They got out and walked inside, Sebastian told him the reservation name and they were seated. "Kurt..Cases like this can get messy fast ." Sebastian said softly.

 

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, his voice thick with worry.

 

"When a child is removed from their biological parent or lawful guardian due to the risk or actual occurrence of physical or psychological harm. In the US, most children enter foster care due to neglect.. If a biological parent or lawful guardian is unwilling to care for a child, the child is deemed to be dependent and is placed under the care of the child protection agency.." Sebastian explained. "When they find out Blaine ran away, they'll either send him back to his previous foster family or assign him to a new one already in the system.."

 

"Why can't I just become one? He's staying with me already. What's so wrong with that?" Kurt asked. "I'm not in it for the money. I really just care for him."

 

"Kurt..Becoming a foster parent is a long meticulous process..They're going to want Blaine in a new home as soon as possible..if you want the kid to stay with you now, you might have to try and gain legal guardianship."

 

"So, get me the papers. I'll do it. I'll pay whatever. I'm not giving him to some random family." Kurt said, his voice rising. "You're the best lawyer I know. I need you to get him to be able to stay with me."

 

"Okay..Okay..Well...Chances are that the foster family hasn't reported him missing yet. I'll just have to contact them..See if they're willing to sign him over, or threaten to report them for child abuse, sending them out of the system and to jail." Sebastian said.

 

"You think you can scare them into just giving me custody?" Kurt asked desperately.

 

"I could do some digging..Make sure this doesn't go to court.." Sebastian nodded.

 

Kurt gave a sigh of relief. "You don't know how much this means to me."

 

Sebastian smiled, looking up at Kurt and grabbing his hand. "I'd do anything for you.."

 

The waiter came with the food and Kurt took the opportunity to pull his hand away.

 

Sebastian sighed softly before they began to eat, chatting and making small talk.   
"So..After this, do you want to go get a drink?.." Sebastian smiled.

 

"Oh, I don't know, Sebastian.."

 

"Completely innocent. .Just one drink.." Sebastian said, holding his hands up.

 

"Alright.." Kurt agreed as his phone rang. He picked it up, panic overcoming him as he saw it was Blaine.   
"Blaine? Are you okay?"

 

"I'm fine..Just..checking on you." Blaine said softly.

 

Kurt smiled. "I'm good. We're still eating."

 

"O-Okay..Will you be home soon?.."

 

"I might go get a drink after. It won't be too late. Don't worry, sweetie."

 

Blaine blushed at the name, and nodded "Alright..I'm gonna go to bed.."

 

"I'll check on you when I get home." Kurt said softly before hanging up.  
"He's so sweet."

 

Sebastian tried not to roll his eyes as he nodded. "Seems like it."

 

"So, what have you been up to, Bas?"

 

"Working..Working a lot..I opened up my own law firm, so im doing pretty well for myself. You?"

 

"Always busy at work. Now just hoping the stuff with Blaine works out."

 

"You just need to relax.." Sebastian smiled, grabbing Kurt's hand again and kissing his knuckles. "Let's go get that drink.."

 

"Just one." Kurt said seriously.

 

"Just one." Sebastian nodded. Sebastian paid and they headed to the car.

 

They drove to a classy little lounge down the street and Sebastian ordered them a drink, a martini for Kurt and a glass of scotch for himself.

 

"Any new guys in your life?" Kurt asked.

 

Sebastian chuckled as they sat on the love seat together. "No, actually..How about you?.."

 

"No. I kind of like being single." Kurt admitted.

 

"Really?.." Sebastian asked, taking a sip of his drink and putting an arm around the back of Kurt's seat. "Well I guess I do to. There's no shame in having a little fun. "

 

"There is in too much fun." Kurt said, eyeing his ex.

 

"That's not necessarily true.." The lawyer said smoothly.

 

"How so?"

 

Sebastian leaned closer, his breath ghosting over Kurt's neck. "There's no such thing as too much fun.."

 

Kurt bit his lip. Sebastian knew all of his weak points. And if he refused him, he might not help.   
"Too many people can turn pretty disgusting," he said, trying to ignore his racing heart.

 

"Well..I just want one person.." Sebastian whispered, his green eyes smoldering as he looked up at Kurt.

 

Kurt fluttered his lashes. "I-I think I need another drink.."

 

Sebastian smiled, watching as Kurt finished his drink before ordering him another. Kurt looked back at Sebastian. Those eyes always saw right through him. Maybe.. Just maybe this could take his mind off of Blaine.. Sebastian scooted closer to Kurt, squeezing his thigh softly. "What's on your mind?.."

 

Your eyes," Kurt whispered.

 

"What about them?.." The taller man asked, just as quietly.

 

"The way they look at me." Kurt said, running the tip of his tongue along his lips.

 

Sebastian gave a crooked smile, leaning in a bit more. "And how do they look at you?.." He murmured.

 

"Like you're undressing me right here. Like they know only you can take control of me and own me." Kurt said lowly.

 

Sebastian gave a small, quiet moan, squeezing Kurt's thigh. "Is that what you want?.." he asked, his lips less than an inch from Kurt's. Kurt stared into the darkening green eyes as he nodded. Sebastian smiled, pressing his lips to Kurt's and squeezing his thigh tightly. Kurt gasped, opening his mouth to Sebastian. Sebastian slipped his tongue into Kurt's mouth, biting his lip and pulling back. "Wanna get out of here?.."

 

"Yes.."

 

Sebastian smiled, kissing Kurt again before standing and holding out his arm to him. Kurt took his hand and they hurried home. They pulled in, Kurt opening the door. As soon as he did so, Sebastian pushed him inside, pulling him close and kissing him deeply. Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian and moaned against his lips. Sebastian pushed Kurt against the door, grinding his hips against him and giving a possessive growl.  
"Bas.." Kurt moaned, lifting his leg and wrapping it around Sebastian's waist. Sebastian picked Kurt up, keeping him pressed against the door. "Gonna take you right here. " He smiled.

 

"Yes.. Please.."

 

"Umm..Kurt?" Blaine said from the couch.

 

Kurt gasped harshly, pushing at Sebastian. "Blaine.. What are you doing up?"

 

Sebastian sighed deeply, setting Kurt down.

 

"I fell asleep watching a movie.." Blaine said, glaring at Sebastian.

 

"Oh.. Um.. You should go to bed. Its late.."

 

Blaine nodded, standing and stomping up the stairs to his room.

 

Kurt sighed, slumping against the wall. "I'm sorry.."

 

"It's okay.." Sebastian said softly, leaning down to kiss Kurt's neck.

 

"Bas.. Blaine's awake.."

 

"Then be quiet.." Sebastian whispered, pulling him over to the couch. Kurt tried to protest but Sebastian pressed their lips together. Sebastian sat on the couch, pulling Kurt on top of him as they kissed deeply. Kurt rocked his hips down roughly. It had been so long since he'd been with someone.   
"Want you to ride me..Miss that tight ass around me." Sebastian whispered. "You want my cock in you?..Fucking you so hard you just want to fucking scream?.."

 

Kurt whimpered, reaching between them and palming Sebastian. "Y-Yes.. Oh fuck.."

 

Sebastian groaned, thrusting up. He reached down, unzipping his pants and pulling out his long, thick, member. Kurt moved down his body, deep-throating Sebastian. Sebastian groaned, his head falling back as he rested his arms on the back of the couch. "Oh fuck..So good.."

 

Kurt sucked hard, bobbing his head fast. Sebastian brought a hand down, threading his fingers through Kurt's hair. "Just as good as I remember, babe.."

 

Kurt moaned and pulled off with a pop.   
"Tighter too," he breathed out as he pulled his shirt off. "Haven't even used toys."

 

"Fuck.." Sebastian growled. "Hurry up and strip.."

 

Kurt stood, quickly undressing and pulling the lawyer's pants off. Sebastian pulled Kurt into his lap. "Been keeping that hole nice and tight for me?.." He whispered, lifting his hand and placing two fingers at Kurt's swollen lips. Kurt nodded, sucking Sebastian's fingers into his mouth. Sebastian smiled at Kurt in the dim light, pulling his fingers out after a minute and reaching down to trace over his hole. Kurt's breathing became heavier as he pressed his ass back.

 

"You want it?" Sebastian smiled, pushing the tip of his index finger in to the first joint.

 

"Yes.."

 

"Say it.."

 

"I want it."

 

"Want what?.." Sebastian chuckled.

 

"Just fucking finger me," Kurt growled.

 

Sebastian smiled, kissing across Kurt's chest as he pushed his finger into him.

 

Kurt gasped as he rocked his hips. "Fuck.."

 

"Want more?.."

 

"Yes.. More please."

 

Sebastian pulled out before adding a second finger. "Fuck, you're tight.."

 

Kurt hissed at the stretch. "God, I want that cock inside me.."

 

"How bad?.." Sebastian whispered, speeding up his fingers.

 

"So bad. Been too long. Want that ah.. That thick dick stretching me." Kurt breathed out.

 

"Fuck, keep talking.." Sebastian groaned, scissoring his fingers.

 

"Ah! Shit, Bas. Stretch my tight hole. Just for you baby."

 

Sebastian pulled Kurt down. "Damn baby...I might just have to fuck that slutty little mouth of yours after I make you come.."

 

Kurt's breath mingled with Sebastian's. "You want to fuck my throat? Hear me choke on you?"

 

"Mm..I know you can take it..Such a hot little slut.." Sebastian whispered.

 

"Oh, I know I can," Kurt said cockily. "But I know how much you love the sound of me choking on you."

 

Sebastian shivered, reaching up and wrapping his hand around Kurt's throat, but not squeezing. "I'll have you begging for my come, Kurt..Want me to make a mess all over that pretty face?.."

 

"Oh fuck yes," Kurt gasped.

 

Sebastian pulled Kurt close, kissing him deep and dirty. He pulled his fingers out and placed the tip of his cock at Kurt's hole. Kurt bit down on Sebastian's lip, sucking it into his mouth as he waited. Sebastian slowly pushed Kurt's hips down, moaning shakily. "Kurt.." The other man was so tight he didn't know if he would last long enough to fulfill his earlier suggestion.  
"F-Fuck.. Keep going.." Kurt gasped harshly.

 

Sebastian nodded, thrusting up quickly. Kurt bit his lip, holding in a sharp cry. "Ohmygod.."

 

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt and quickly began to fuck up into him. Kurt buried his face in Sebastian's neck. "Ungh.. Fuck!"

 

"You fucking feel me?.."

 

"Y-Yes.. Ungh! So big.." Kurt whimpered. Sebastian pulled Kurt down, kissing him deeply as he thrust into him. Kurt reached up, pulling the lawyer's hair roughly as a whine escaped his lips. Sebastian slid his hands down Kurt's sides, moaning and spreading Kurt open. Kurt's thighs were already trembling. "Bas! Fuck me!"

 

Sebastian stood, flipping them on the couch so he was on top of Kurt, losing all rhythm and just pounding into him. Kurt couldn't stop the loud cry that escaped him. He scratched down Sebastian's chest and bit his neck to muffle his moans. Sebastian groaned as Kurt wrapped his legs around him, speeding up. "Bas! S-So close.."

 

"Come for me.." Sebastian panted in his ear. Kurt arched his body up, pressing his lips together to hold in his scream as he came hard. Sebastian thrust through Kurt's orgasm before pulling out and coming across Kurt's stomach. Kurt panted harshly as the warmth settled on him. Sebastian leaned down, licking across his stomach and cleaning up their come. Kurt shivered. "Oh god.."

 

"Taste so good.." Sebastian smiled, climbing up Kurt's body to kiss him softly. Kurt moaned, kissing him again. They went upstairs, Sebastian undressing the rest of the way and they climbed into bed together, Kurt cuddling up to an indifferent Sebastian.

 

All the while, Blaine laid in his room, his pillow over his head as he tried to sleep. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Kurt said it wasn't a date. He had laughed when Blaine suggested it.. Blaine couldn't help the feeling of anger, and betrayal, and..Jealousy.. He tossed and turned all night. He felt stupid for having these feelings for Kurt. Kurt was an adult. He wouldn't want him. And besides, he was attracted to total assholes like that.. Blaine finally got to sleep. It was a restless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine woke up around nine and trudged downstairs to make a bowl of cereal. He poured himself a bowl and sat at the counter. He perked up when he heard someone coming down the stairs, but slumped in his seat when he saw it was that guy..He'd decided to call him douche bag.

 

Sebastian was shirtless and wearing a pair of Kurt's pajama pants.  
"Morning kid."

 

"Blaine." The teen spat sharply. Sebastian just chuckled to himself as he made coffee. "That coffee to go?" Blaine asked, not looking up.

 

Sebastian turned around with amused eyes. "Nope."

 

Blaine sighed deeply, taking a big bite of his cereal and chewing fiercely. Sebastian sat down ad drank his coffee. "So, you like living here?"

 

"Yeah." Blaine mumbled.

 

"What school were you at before?"

 

"You talk a lot."

 

"Well, I'll be the one working on getting you to stay here. I can shut up if you want to go back," Sebastian said, raising and eyebrow at Blaine.

 

Blaine kept his eyes down, saying nothing.

 

"Now, you need to prepare yourself for this. These types of cases can turn real ugly."

 

"Uglier than last night?" Blaine mumbled.

 

"What was that?" Sebastian asked in a warning tone. Blaine just looked up at Sebastian with challenging eyes. "From the way he was screaming, I would say it was pretty hot," Sebastian said lowly, ruffling Blaine's curls as he stood to get more coffee.

 

Blaine was fuming. "He only had sex with you so you would help me.."

 

"So what was his excuse the other times?"

 

"I have no idea why anyone would have sex with an asshole like you." Blaine spat.

 

"You have quite a dirty mouth for a twelve year old." Sebastian smirked.

 

"I'm fifteen.." Blaine hissed.

 

"Close enough."

 

Blaine huffed, about to say something when Kurt came down and walked into the kitchen.

 

"Morning babe." Sebastian grinned.

 

"Morning.." Kurt smiled, kissing his cheek. Blaine looked down as he noticed Kurt's slight limp.

 

Sebastian's stomach growled. "Perfect timing. You remember how I like my eggs, right?"

 

"Of course." Kurt smiled, looking over at Blaine. He walked over to him and put a hand on his hip. "Why so quiet?..You want some eggs?.."

 

"No." Blaine said, not looking up.

 

Kurt cupped his cheek, tilting his face up. "Hey..Are you okay?.." He asked softly.

 

Blaine's heart fluttered in his chest. "Yeah.." He said softly.

 

"Okay.." Kurt said softly. " You're sure you don't want anything?.." he said quietly

 

"Do we have any bacon?" Blaine asked.

 

"We do." Kurt smiled, grabbing the bacon out of the fridge and starting on it.

 

"Can I help you with anything?" Blaine asked, ignoring Sebastian.

 

"Oh, no sweetie, its okay." Kurt smiled as Sebastian sat at the table, cutting his eyes at Blaine.

 

Blaine smiled as he got up to clean his bowl.

 

After breakfast Kurt ran out to get some groceries, leaving Blaine alone with Sebastian again. Blaine sat on the couch, his arms crossed as he stared at the lawyer.

 

Sebastian sighed. "I don't know if you staying here is a good idea."

 

Blaine felt a slight panic in him. "What?..Why?"

 

"I see how you look at him," Sebastian said. "It's not healthy."

 

"What are you talking about?" Blaine spat.

 

"I'm not stupid. You like Kurt. Every time he walks in, you light up. That's why you don't like me."

 

"I don't like you because you're taking advantage of Kurt..But no..I appreciate Kurt "

 

"He doesn't have to do anything he doesn't want to. He just knows I can show him a good time. Something you couldn't do."

 

Blaine bit his lip, holding back his anger.

 

"I'm just saying it won't be healthy living with someone you like and who won't want you back." Sebastian said.

 

"I don't like Kurt like that.." Blaine said seriously.

 

"Alright." Sebastian sighed.

 

"Why are you still here anyway? "

 

"Don't feel like leaving."

 

Blaine rolled his eyes, looking away.

 

"Tell me about your family."

 

"Why do you care?.."

 

"Do you want to stay here or not? Kurt asked for help. Either you want it or not." Sebastian said seriously.

 

Blaine looked up at Sebastian. "My foster family or my real family?.."

 

"Real first." The lawyer said.

 

"They're dead."

 

"How did they die?" Sebastian asked, completely in work mode now.

 

"Car accident.."Blaine said, looking down.

 

"How old were you?"

 

"Thirteen.." Blaine whispered, trying not to think too much about the accident. His skin got chills as he squeezed his eyes shut.

 

"I know its hard.. But tell me what happened."

 

"My dad was driving.." Blaine said quietly. "A-and talking to me.."

 

"Was it just you and your dad?"

 

"No..My mom was sitting next to him.." Blaine said, his pulse quickening as he remembered his mother's screams.

 

"What happened next?"

 

"A-a truck hit us.." Blaine got out, clutching to a pillow lightly as he almost felt the impact. "Th-They hit us and..and we rolled.."

 

Sebastian bit his lip, not sure what to say. He wasn't good with emotions.

 

"I-I..We got hit again and I blacked out..And..When..When I woke up..Oh god...I can't.." Blaine panted, curling in on himself as he felt the panic rising in his chest. His heart was thundering against his rib cage. He felt like someone had his wind pipe in a vice grip.

 

The door opened and Kurt walked inside, gasping as he saw Blaine. He ran over, wrapping his arms around the teenager. "What happened?!" He asked Sebastian. "Shh, Blaine.. I'm here sweetie."

 

Blaine clutched to Kurt, gasping harshly.

 

"I-I was just asking him about what happened to his parents." Sebastian said quickly.

 

"Take a deep breath, Blaine. It's okay.." Kurt tried to soothe.

 

Blaine nodded, trembling as he tried to relax. That had never happened before. .Then again..he'd never really talked about the accident that much..

 

Kurt pressed his lips to the top of Blaine's head as he ran his hands up and down the younger's arms.

 

Blaine's breathing began to slow and he looked up, "I-I'm sorry.." He gasped.

 

"Shh, don't be sorry. It's okay," Kurt said softly. Blaine nodded, taking slow, deep breaths. Kurt sat next to Blaine and looked to Sebastian. "Maybe we should do this another time."

 

Sebastian nodded, crossing his arms. "Alright.."

 

"I'll call you later."

 

Sebastian's eyebrows shot up. "Alright. ." He said again before nodding and walking out of the house.

 

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

 

Blaine nodded, wiping his eyes.  
"Yeah...I don't like him.."

 

"Why not?"

 

Blaine just shrugged.

 

"Blaine."

 

"I just don't.."

 

"Does this have to do with last night?" Kurt asked.

 

Blaine looked down. "No.."

 

"Then what is it?"

 

"I just don't like his attitude..I don't..He's all..Cocky big shot lawyer. " Blaine sighed. "And last night you told me it wasn't a date."

 

"He's always been cocky. And it wasn't meant to be a date. It just turned out how it did. I'm twenty-five Blaine. It's not like I'm too young to do those things." Kurt said, not meaning for it to sound as bad as it did.

 

Blaine looked down. "Okay..Sorry.."

 

Kurt sighed. "Look, Sebastian's an ass. I know. But he's the best lawyer around here. And if this goes to court and if I wouldn't have called him, he could have gotten hired to prove that you should go back to your foster family or another one. It's better that he's on our side."

 

Blaine nodded. "You're right.."

 

"He's going to try to scare your foster parents into giving me custody so we don't wind up going to court. Is there anything you can think of that would help Sebastian?"

 

"I'll think about it.." Blaine said, looking up at Kurt with his big, amber eyes, red and puffy from crying.

 

Kurt ran his hand down Blaine's cheek. "Go wash your face. I'll put a movie on."

 

Blaine blushed at the touch and nodded before getting up and walking upstairs. Kurt sighed deeply as he searched through his movies. Blaine came down and sat on the couch with Kurt. Blaine smiled as he saw what movie Kurt put in. "The Little Mermaid?" Blaine giggled.

 

"It always made me feel better." Kurt admitted.

 

Blaine grinned, leaning against Kurt. " Me too.."

 

"Are you okay? Really?" Kurt asked.

 

"Yeah..I will be.." Blaine said softly. Kurt nodded, wrapping an arm around Blaine. Blaine gasped softly before relaxing and scooting closer to the older man. They settled on the couch together and watched the movie. Blaine watched in silence as Kurt sang in his ear. It was really relaxing and Kurt's voice was amazing.

 

Ariel and Prince Eric were in the boat. Sebastian started the intro to Kiss The Girl and Blaine's heart beat sped up. Kurt began singing softly.  
" There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don’t got a lot to say  
But there’s something about her  
And you don’t know why  
But you’re dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl.."

 

Blaine licked his lips before singing the next verse.  
"Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It’s possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don’t take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl.."

 

Kurt gasped at the sound of Blaine's voice. He looked over as he sang.  
"Sing with me now  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain’t gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain’t that sad  
Ain’t it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl.."

 

"Now’s your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don’t say a word  
And she won’t say a word  
Until you kiss the girl.." Blaine sang, looking up into Kurt's eyes.

 

Kurt swallowed hard as the tension between he and Blaine grew. He wanted so badly to lean in and kiss him. But he knew it was wrong. Instead, he kept singing, still looking at the younger boy.   
"Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don’t be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don’t stop now  
Don’t try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl.."

 

Blaine leaned up slightly, his eyes hopeful.  
"You’ve got to kiss the girl  
Why don’t you kiss the girl  
You gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl.."

 

Kurt parted his lips slightly as his eyes darted to Blaine's perfect pink lips. He started to lean in but quickly sat back, biting the inside of his mouth. "Ill be right back." He said before standing and practically running upstairs. Kurt ran into his room and closed the door, leaning back against it as his chest heaved. What the fuck just happened? What had he been thinking? But Blaine leaned in..Blaine wanted him to do it.  
Kurt closed his eyes. Those pink lips immediately popped into his mind. He wanted to know what they tasted like. He wanted to know how they felt against his own. What they would look like kiss-swollen or wrapped around his cock. Kurt groaned. The thought of Blaine's mouth stretched around him.. Fuck, he wanted it so bad. There was so much Kurt could show him. The very thought made Kurt moan softly, heat gathering at the base of his spine. He brought his hands up and scratched down his own chest. He thought about how it would feel if they were Blaine's hands. Another moan escaped him and his head fell back. Kurt's body rolled and he leaned back against the door. He knew it was wrong. But he didn't care right now. Kurt slid his hands down over his pants, imagining Blaine in front of him. The innocent look that would be in his eyes as he touched Kurt's member for the first time. Blaine would be scared, nervous and excited. He'd be so beautiful and sexy, letting Kurt lead him. Kurt gasped softly, pulling his member out slowly and stroking himself.

 

Blaine bit back his tears. He was so close to what he wanted. What if Kurt wouldn't want Blaine around anymore? He got up and quietly walked up the stairs. He was about to knock but heard a noise on the other side of the door. Blaine stopped, leaning in to listen. He gasped as he heard Kurt moan. He put his ear to the door, listening closer. Kurt was moaning and gasping. .was he?..oh god.. Blaine leaned against the door, listening closely. He was.. Kurt was touching himself. After they almost kissed! Blaine bit his lip, trailing a hand to the front of his tight jeans.

 

"Blaine.." Kurt gasped, rolling his hips up as he pumped himself.

 

Blaine's eyes went wide. He pressed one hand against the door, wishing he couch see, and using the other to reach into his pants and stroke himself.

 

Kurt rolled his body. Blaine would be so perfect..so tight and amazing.

 

Blaine tried to imagine Kurt's more experienced hands on him. He wanted to wrap himself around the older man, feel his weight against him.

 

Kurt groaned as he thought of all the ways he could take the young boy. "Fuck..." He whined..

 

Blaine sped up, thrusting into his fist.

 

Kurt was already so close. His voice rose with his moans, gasping Blaine's name.

 

Blaine bit his lip, a single tear slipping from his eye as he came in his pants.

 

Kurt gave a small cry as he came , his eyebrows kneading together.

 

Blaine listened as Kurt came down. He wanted to open the door and see him. But he quickly went to his room to clean up.

 

Kurt opened his eyes, panting softly. He slumped against the door as he thought of Blaine. What would he do when he saw him? Could he act normal? He would have to.. he cleaned up before going downstairs and starting on dinner.

 

Blaine came back down a while later. "What are you cooking?"

 

"Just some chicken and mashed potatoes. ..is that okay?.."

 

"Of course," Blaine said, walking closer. "Can I help?"

 

"I-I'm okay.." Kurt said softly.

 

Blaine just nodded as he sat at the table.

 

Kurt couldn't look at Blaine as he cooked. He just wanted him so badly.

 

"Thanks for picking out that movie. It really made me feel better." Blaine said.

 

"I'm glad.." Kurt said softly.

 

"When do you go back to work?"

 

"After Christmas." Kurt said.

 

"Will you still have time for me..?" Blaine asked quietly.

 

Kurt looked back at Blaine. "Of course. ."

 

Blaine looked down, hoping Kurt was right.

 

Kurt sighed softly, looking back at hos food. "Well, Christmas eve is tomorrow. .Anything special you want?"

 

Blaine shook his head. "I haven't really had a Christmas since my parents.."

 

"If you don't want to, I understand...But I'd like to be able to do something for you.." Kurt said, smiling back at Blaine.

 

Blaine nodded. "O-Okay.."

 

"Are you okay?.."

 

"Yeah." Blaine said quietly. Kurt nodded, turning back to the food. Blaine bit his lip, getting up and going to sit in the living room. What would it be like when Kurt went back to work? How would Christmas be? The last few years, Blaine would hide in his room all day during the holidays. Would celebrating with Kurt feel like he was forgetting his family? He sighed softly. All he really wanted was to be happy. Happy with Kurt..

 

They ate dinner in silence, Blaine looking up at Kurt every so often. They wanted each other..And now Blaine knew.. He also knew he'd have to plan this just right to get Kurt to go along with it. He'd wait until after the holidays.

 

The next day, Kurt was gone most of the time. Blaine didn't know what he was doing, but he had the house to himself until about five. He didn't have money so Blaine found paper and some markers to make a card for Kurt. He'd always been a good artist, so he took some extra time, making sure his lines and letters were flawless. He smiled as he read over it. It was perfect.

 

A few minutes later Kurt walked in and Blaine quickly hid the card. "Hey! Get your coat." He grinned.

 

"Where are we going?"

 

"It's a surprise! Come on!"

 

Blaine grabbed his jacket and followed Kurt. They walked out and got in the car, Kurt grinning wide.

 

"You're kind of creeping me out.." Blaine admitted.

 

"What?" Kurt laughed. "I'm not allowed to be excited now?"

 

"I didn't say that," Blaine giggled. "I just get nervous about surprises."

 

"You'll love it. Trust me." By the time they got there, the sun had already gone down. Kurt pulled into a gravel parking lot, packed with cars.

 

"What is this place?" Blaine asked.

 

"Come on and find out!" Kurt smiled, getting out of the car. Blaine got out, wrapping his coat around him tighter. They walked up a path and Blaine gasped as they walked over a hill and he saw it. A long winding path with acres of glittering Christmas lights. It was so beautiful. Arches and moving displays and so many colors.

 

"Kurt.. I-it's beautiful.." Blaine said quietly.

 

"I went with my mom when I was little..I loved it so much, I thought I should bring you."

 

Blaine reached over and took Kurt's hand. He looked up with tears in his eyes. "Thank you.."

 

"You're welcome.." Kurt smiled, pulling Blaine into a light hug. "Come on.."

 

Blaine couldn't stop smiling as he walked with Kurt. Everything was so perfect and beautiful.. They walked around and looked at all of the decorations.  
"Do you like it?.." Kurt asked softly.

 

"I do.."

 

Kurt grinned, "Good.."

 

Blaine looked up at the older man. "I can't thank you enough."

 

"It's no problem. .I love having you with me.."

 

Blaine blushed. "Me too.."

 

Kurt smiled, squeezing Blaine's hand .

 

Blaine's heart sped up again. "I have something for you at the house.."

 

"Really? You're so sweet." Kurt giggled, admiring the lights.

 

"It's not much.."

 

"If it's from you, it's perfect." Kurt said softly.

 

Blaine swallowed audibly. "So, what's up after this..?"

 

"Well..If you're up for it, we could bake cookies and watch a movie. Then, you're going to bed." Kurt smiled.

 

"Why? Is Santa coming?" Blaine teased.

 

"You never know..But he won't if you're awake." Kurt giggled.

 

"You've already done too much for me, Kurt.."

 

"Hush.." Kurt said sweetly.

 

"I-I'm serious.. I have nothing to give back.." Blaine said quietly.

 

"I don't want anything back, Blaine..I love being able to help you."

 

Blaine nodded. "I appreciate all of this.. So much.."

 

"I know..You deserve to be happy, Blaine..."

 

Blaine smiled and blushed as his stomach growled. "I didn't know if we were going out so I didn't eat.."

 

"Come on..Let's go grab a bite." Kurt giggled. Blaine laughed, leaning against Kurt as they walked to the car. They went out to a small diner, sitting in a booth together.

 

"I know it's none of my business. But can I ask you something?" Blaine asked.

 

Kurt looked up. "What is it?.."

 

"I know you're trying to help.. But.. But are you going to..keep umm..sleeping with that douc-..lawyer..?"

 

"I..I don't think I should talk about that with you Blaine.."

 

Blaine sighed, looking down. "Sorry."

 

"It's okay..C'mon. Whaddaya want to eat?"

 

"I'm not really hungry now.."

 

"Blaine..." Kurt sighed. "I know you're hungry.."

 

"I'll try.. But I really don't feel hungry anymore." Blaine said, staring down at his hands.

 

"Hey...look at me.."

 

Blaine waited a moment before looking up with wide, sad eyes.

 

"I didn't mean to upset you..I don't know what's happening with Sebastian and I..But..We're just friends..Okay?.." Kurt asked.

 

Blaine nodded. "I don't like how he treats you. There're other people that could be so much better to you."

 

Kurt sighed, nodding. "Well..I just need to keep him around long enough to get us through this.."

 

"Okay.."

 

"This is for us.."

 

Blaine smiled. "For us."

 

Kurt caught himself, "Well..For you to stay with me, us.."

 

"I know," Blaine said. "So we can be a family."

 

Kurt nodded, smiling lightly. Blaine picked up his menu and picked something random.

 

That night, they did as Kurt said. baking the cute little cookies with the Christmas trees on them, watching an old cheesy Christmas movie before sending Blaine to bed.  
Kurt smiled as Blaine went up the stairs. He stood, walking to the closet and opening it. It was going to take a while, but he was determined.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine woke up with a smile on Christmas Day. He couldn't wait to give Kurt the card he made him. He got up and pulled on his sweatpants before heading downstairs. He gasped and stopped in his tracks as he peered over the barrier.  
A pristine, white tree with glass baubles and light blue lights stood tall and beautiful by the fireplace. Underneath the tree was an abundance of presents. Big and small, all wrapped in white, blue, and silver wrappings. Blaine walked down the rest of the steps in disbelief. "Kurt..?"

 

Kurt was asleep on the couch, covered in wrapping paper and snoring softly. Blaine smiled, not wanting to disturb him. He went to the kitchen and rummaged through the food to make Kurt breakfast. He made some pancakes, trying to be quiet as he did so, and careful to not make a mess. When he finished, he set them on a plate and cleaned up. Blaine carefully walked into the living room. "Kurt..?"

 

Kurt hummed softly, stirring a bit. "Hmm?.."

 

"Merry Christmas.." Blaine said happily. "I made breakfast."

 

"Merry Christmas. ." Kurt smiled sleepily, sitting up before looking at the tree. "Look, Santa came." He giggled.

 

"Kurt.. That must have cost a lot.."

 

"Oh, it was nothing..I've always had that tree, I just never put it up. Just don't worry about it..It's Christmas. " Kurt smiled, sitting up and walking to the kitchen.

 

Blaine couldn't help but smile. He grabbed two plates and handed one to Kurt before bringing the stack of pancakes over.

 

Kurt moaned as he took a bite. "Ohmygod, Blaine..These are so good.."

 

"Really? I've never made them before.."

 

"They're perfect. " Kurt smiled. After breakfast they went into the living room and Kurt told Blaine to open his presents.

 

"Are some of them yours?" He asked as he picked one up.

 

"One or two." Kurt nodded.

 

Blaine shook his head, sitting on the floor and ripping into the presents. He was overwhelmed with all the amazing clothes and books. Kurt went all out. He got to the last one, a small box hidden in the branches of the tree. He opened it and found a picture frame, holding a picture Kurt had taken of the two of them at the Christmas lights display the night before. It read "Christmas 2012" at the bottom. Blaine looked up at Kurt with watery eyes. He shook his head. "This.. I-I.. Thank you.."

 

"Do you like it?" Kurt asked, smiling hopefully.

 

"I-It's perfect," Blaine said quietly, trying to hold his tears back.

 

Kurt grinned, sitting on the floor with Blaine. "I just wanted to commemorate out first Christmas together..The first of many.."

 

"I-I never thought..someone would care..about me.." Blaine whispered. "This means so much.."

 

Kurt pulled Blaine close, "I'll always care about you.."

 

"Thank you, Kurt.. For everything.." Blaine said, hugging the older man. "Oh! Hold on." He got up and ran to the kitchen. He sat back down and handed the card to Kurt.

 

Kurt smiled before gasping softly, "Blaine, this is beautiful.." He said softly before opening it. Blaine blushed as Kurt read it out loud.  
"I lost everything when I was thirteen. My family. Hope. Happiness. But in just a few days, you have given me all of that. I can't thank you enough. You saved my life, Kurt. Merry Christmas. Hope to share many more with you."

 

Kurt smiled warmly, pulling Blaine into another hug.

 

"It's not much. But I did the best with what I had," Blaine said softly.

 

"I love it..This means so much to me.."

 

"Good! Did you have plans today? Because I have an idea.."

 

"What is it?.." Kurt smiled.

 

"Cuddling with blankets, drinking hot chocolate and watching Christmas movies."

 

"Well, Mr.Anderson..That sounds perfect.." Kurt said softly.

 

Blaine smiled. "I'll go get the blankets!"

 

Kurt nodded, standing and starting to clean up the wrapping paper. Blaine got a few blankets and came back down, cuddling up on the couch. Kurt smiled, climbing on the couch and snuggling up with Blaine, grinning wide as they turned on the tv. They watched a couple of movies. Blaine took a nap, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder. A little while after Blaine woke up, Kurt's phone rang. Kurt grabbed his phone, seeing it was Sebastian and answered. "Hey.." He said softly. "Merry Christmas."

 

"Merry Christmas." Sebastian said back. "How're you and the kid?"

 

"Blaine and I are fine..Just watching some Christmas movies. You?"

 

"Good, good. I've been doing some digging." Sebastian said proudly.

 

"What did you find?" Kurt asked, his tone curious.

 

"I'd really rather not talk about it over the phone. Can we go to lunch this week?"

 

"Of course." Kurt said softly. "Strictly professional this time, right?" He chuckled.

 

Sebastian couldn't help but grin. "I could make that work."

 

"Why do I have the feeling you have something up your sleeve?.." Kurt asked, coming off a bit more flirty than he meant.

 

"Well, I'm always going to come onto you. But I can keep my clothes on when I want to." Sebastian chuckled.

 

"You'd better, Smythe..Call me later to schedule lunch." Kurt smiled.

 

"Will do. Enjoy your movies."

 

"Bye, Bas." Kurt said before hanging up. Blaine stiffened next to Kurt, wringing his hands together. "What movie next?.." Kurt asked, leaning against Blaine.

 

"Doesn't matter.."

 

"Hey..Don't be all grumpy." Kurt said, poking Blaine's side playfully.

 

Blaine jerked away and giggled. "That tickled."

 

Kurt laughed lightly. " I know." He said doing it again and again until Blaine was squealing.

 

"Kurt!" Blaine cried out in a fit of giggles. Kurt smiled wide, tickling Blaine before finally stopping, giggling lightly. Blaine was out of breath as he slumped against the couch. Kurt gasped at the sight of the panting boy and quickly looked away. "So what movie next?" He smiled.

 

"Hmm.. Are you up for a long one?" Blaine asked.

 

"Always." Kurt nodded.

 

"It's not a Christmas one.. But Phantom?"

 

"Ohmygod! I love that movie! Yes." Kurt grinned, bouncing.

 

Blaine chuckled, picking up his drink. He made a face as he realized it had cooled down too much. "I'm going to warm this up." He said. When he stood, his shirt had been lifted slightly and a small part if his back was exposed to Kurt. Kurt bit his lip, wanting nothing more than to reach out and trace his fingers along the olive-toned strip of skin. Blaine walked around the corner to the microwave. He was back by the time Kurt got the move in. The curly haired boy set the mug down and cuddled up to the older. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, holding him close. Blaine rested his head against Kurt's chest and sighed happily. This felt so right. He decided that tonight was the night he'd try with Kurt. He had a plan in his head. Now that he knew Kurt wanted him, I wouldn't go wrong..

 

That night, Blaine gave Kurt a tight hug before going to his room for bed. Kurt climbed in his own bed, curling up in the thick blankets with a book. Blaine waited until he knew Kurt was getting ready to fall asleep. He got out of bed and crept to the older's room.   
"Kurt..?"

 

Kurt was almost asleep when he heard the voice. "Hmm?..Blaine?.."

 

Blaine stepped in wearing only a muscle tank and boxers.  
"I can't sleep.."

 

Kurt's eyes raked over Blaine's slender frame and bit his lip before looking away. "Do you want me to make you some warm tea or milk?.."

 

Blaine shook his head. "Can I lay with you? I'm cold.."

 

Kurt swallowed dryly, pulling the blankets aside. "Of course.."

 

Blaine crawled in and turned the lamp off. He cuddled up to Kurt, one arm resting just above the older's waist and his head positioned so Kurt would feel Blaine's warm breath against his neck. Kurt swallowed audibly as he settled in. Blaine's breath sent shivers down his spine and where his arm was positioned helped nothing. Blaine smiled to himself, nuzzling closer to the crook of Kurt's neck. Kurt bit his lip, closing his eyes and trying to relax. Blaine waited until he knew Kurt wanted this. He turned slightly, pressing his lips to Kurt's neck. Kurt gave a barely audible gasp, hoping Blaine was just asleep like before. But he wasn't. Blaine was encouraged that Kurt wasn't stopping him. He had watched a couple of videos online about this kind of stuff. He did it again, only this time licking over the spot and blowing on it. Kurt gave a quiet moan before pulling back. "Blaine, what are you doing?.."

 

Blaine moved his hand to Kurt's hip. "I know you want me."

 

"Blaine, we can't...It's wrong.."

 

"No one has to know," Blaine said, pulling himself closer to Kurt.

 

"Blaine.." Kurt sighed, his hands itching to touch the younger. "It's..It's not right."

 

"I heard you the other day." Blaine said quickly. "I came to check on you. You were moaning my name. You thought about me. You pictured me," he said, his voice dropping lightly. He gripped Kurt's hip harder. "You touched yourself while thinking of me. You want this. I want this. Fuck everyone else. They don't need to know."

 

Kurt's eyes rolled back as a moan escaped his lips. "B-Blaine.."

 

Blaine smiled, moving his hand to the front of Kurt's pants and gasping. "You want me."

 

Kurt growled, his hips thrusting up, he was already hard. "Yes..."

 

"You're so big.." Blaine whispered, kissing Kurt's neck. Kurt shivered, turning his head to look at Blaine. Blaine looked back at Kurt, their breath mingling together Kurt grabbed Blaine with forceful hands, gripping him and pulling him into a desperate, sloppy kiss. Blaine whimpered, wrapping his legs around the older. Kurt rolled on top of Blaine, thrusting his hips down as he kissed the teen deeply. The younger whined, reaching up to pull at Kurt's hair. "I've wanted you..For so long.." Kurt got out between kisses.

 

"Me too.. Oh, Kurt.." Blaine whimpered. "I want you.."

 

"I want you too.." Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear, rocking his hips.

 

"Ah! S-Show me.. I want you to show me everything.."

 

Kurt moaned deeply, kissing Blaine again as he pulled the younger's tank top off. Blaine looked up at Kurt with wide, innocent eyes. Kurt gasped, leaning down to kiss and suck at Blaine's neck.

 

"Ungh! Oh god!"

 

Kurt pulled off, moaning. "Sound so good..Taste amazing.."

 

Blaine was lost in Kurt. "T-Touch me.."

 

Kurt smiled, "I will, baby boy.." he said, kissing Blaine again before he sat up, pulling his own shirt off.

 

"You're perfect.." Blaine whispered, tracing down Kurt's chest. Kurt smiled, grabbing Blaine's hand and kissing it softly as he rolled his hips down again. Blaine's head fell back. "Oh my god.."

 

"Feel that?.." Kurt moaned. "What you do to me?.."

 

"Y-Yes.. Kurt.."

 

"So sexy.." Kurt whispered, their clothed members slidding together.

 

Blaine shook beneath Kurt. "Please.. I want to feel.."

 

Kurt nodded, pulling back slightly and slowly pulling Blaine's boxers down. Blaine took a deep breath, his eyes wide.

 

Kurt paused. "Is this okay?." He asked quietly.

 

"Yes.. I want everything with you.."

 

Kurt smiled lighty, leaning down to kiss him and moaning at the feel of his lips. he pulled off his own boxers before pressing their bodies together again. Flesh to flesh. Blaine's mouth fell open as he finally got to feel. He slowly reached over to turn the light on. The curly haired boy made his way down, wrapping his hand around Kurt. Kurt moaned deep in his throat, pushing himself up and hovering above Blaine so he could look.  
"Oh my god.. You're so..big.."

 

Kurt shivered, closing his eyes and giving a small gasp.

 

Blaine used his other hand to cup Kurt's cheek. "Kurt.. Will you show me how it feels?"

 

"How what feels?.." Kurt whispered.

 

Blaine swallowed audibly. "S-Sex.."

 

"Blaine..You're not ready for that yet.." Kurt said sweetly.

 

"B-But.." Blaine tried to protest.

 

"Shh..You're not ready.." Kurt said, giving him a soft kiss. "Just let me show you..I wanna make you feel good..."

 

Blaine nodded. "Okay.."

 

Kurt smiled, grabbing his hand and pulling it away before pressing their bodies together and slowly rocking against him. Blaine gasped. He imagined being with Kurt so many times. But nothing.. nothing compared to how amazing it felt. Kurt kissed the teen deeply, moaning against his lips as skin slid over skin. Blaine clutched to Kurt, his hands roaming the older's back.  
"Blaine..Oh god..You feel so good.." Kurt whispered in his ear.

 

"A-Ahh.. Kurt.."

 

Kurt gasped at the sound, rolling his hips faster, reaching down to run his hands over the trembling boy's thighs .

 

"I-I'm.. I'm going to.."

 

"Let go, baby boy.." Kurt moaned softly. Blaine arched his back as the coiling in his stomach increased. He had felt it before. But nothing this intense. His mouth fell open with a loud gasp and moan as he came between them, his vision going white for a moment. Kurt rocked against Blaine, helping him come down before leaning in and kissing him sweetly. Blaine panted heavily as he looked up at Kurt. He smiled wide. "Wow.."

 

Kurt giggled softly. "You're so beautiful.."

 

Blaine blushed and shook his head. Kurt nodded kissing Blaine again and rolling onto his side.

 

"Can I..help you..?"

 

"Only if you want.." Kurt said softly.

 

"I do.." Blaine sat up and crossed his legs. He reached out a gripped Kurt at the base and slowly pumped him. "Like this..?"

 

Kurt gasped, pulling the sheets off of them and settling on his back. "Yeah.."

 

Blaine watched himself. The heat.. The veins throbbing against his hand.. It all felt just right..

 

"A little tighter.." Kurt whispered Blaine did so and Kurt /groaned/. "Fuck! Just like that, baby..Oh god."

 

Blaine gasped. Kurt was so sexy.. He sped up his hand, watching the older man intently. Kurt was pulling his own hair, his eyes squeezing closed and Blaine watched as the thick length in his hand swelled even more before shooting out ropes and ropes of come across his stomach. Blaine pumped Kurt until no more came out and he relaxed against the bed.   
"That was.. So hot.."

 

Kurt smiled. He reached down, using his finger to wipe up some of the come and sucking it off.

 

Blaine's eyes went wide at the gesture. "Oh my god.."

 

Kurt chuckled softly, leaning over to kiss Blaine, letting him taste him. Blaine bit his lip as he pulled back. He never thought something could be so hot.. Kurt simply smiled at Blaine before grabbing some tissues and cleaning them both off gently. Blaine cuddled up to Kurt. "Best Christmas ever.."

 

Kurt nodded. "I got everything I wanted.."

 

"Was it hard..? Not to try?"

 

"I just wanted to pull you close and kiss you..Every day.."

 

"Now you can.."

 

Kurt nodded, grinning. "I can.."

 

Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's neck. "No more annoying lawyer sleeping over?"

 

Kurt nodded. "I promise.."

 

Blaine smiled. "I'm so happy you found me.."

 

"So am I.." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's curls.

 

Blaine hummed quietly. "Goodnight, Kurt."

 

"Good night Blaine.."

 

Blaine woke up in Kurt's arms the next morning and grinned. He looked so happy. Just like Blaine felt. Blaine pulled him closer kissing his neck softly. Kurt mumbled in his sleep, pulling Blaine closer. Blaine giggled, licking a stripe up Kurt's pulse point. Kurt moaned, his eyes fluttering open. "Mmm, morning.."

 

Blaine gave a grin. "Morning..."

 

Kurt leaned in for a kiss. Blaine inhaled softly, cupping Kurt's cheek as he kissed him. Kurt smiled. "Come on. Get dressed. I don't want to cook.

 

"But I don't want to get out of bed.." Blaine said.

 

"We can always come back," Kurt chuckled.

 

Blaine smiled, looking up at Kurt with wide, loving eyes. "But that means we have to get dressed, too.."

 

"Well, you could stay here alone," Kurt teased.

 

Blaine sighed, rolling his eyes playfully. "Fine." He giggled.

 

Kurt kissed him again before standing up and stretching. "I'm going to shower."

 

"Okay." Blaine said, blushing as he admired Kurt's body. Kurt strutted out of the room, knowing Blaine would be watching. Blaine let out a deep breath before getting up and going to get dressed.

 

When Kurt got out he had a missed call and text from Sebastian.   
"Hey. Lunch today?"

 

"What time? Im about to take Blaine out for breakfast. " Kurt replied.

 

"One or two?" Sebastian asked.

 

"Sounds good."

 

"See your sexy ass in a couple of hours. ; )"

 

Kurt rolled his eyes, setting his phone down. He got dressed and found Blaine. "Ready?"

 

"Yeah." Blaine grinned. "Let's go."

 

They went to a local breakfast buffet. "This is my guilty pleasure." Kurt giggled.

 

"Really?" Blaine smiled. "My parents used to take me.."

 

"Is it too much?" Kurt asked softly.

 

"Oh, no. It's fine. Good memories." Blaine said. Kurt nodded, wrapping an arm around Blaine. They ate a big breakfast, Blaine already full after his second plate.

 

Kurt smiled lovingly. "Were you able to think of anything for Sebastian?"

 

Blaine sighed at the mention of the lawyer. "Umm..Well..In my other foster homes, they'd have monthly inspections with someone from the agency..We never did.."

 

Kurt nodded. "I'm meeting with him for lunch. He says he found something that will help."

 

Blaine nodded, pushing his uneaten eggs around his plate.

 

"Blaine, it's just lunch."

 

"I know.." Blaine sighed.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"I just... I don't like how how he looks at you, or talks to you, or touches you.."

 

"He won't be doing any touching today," Kurt said softly. Blaine looked up at Kurt, nodding lightly.   
"I promise." Kurt said.

 

The younger smiled. "I believe you..."

 

"Good. Come on, lets get home."

 

Blaine obeyed, Kurt paying the bill before they drove back to the house. They laid in bed for an hour, kissing and enjoying each other. "What does it feel like?.." Blaine asked.

 

"What does what feel like?"

 

"Sex.."

 

Kurt smiled. "With the right person, it feels really good. It will hurt the first time. But..feels so good."

 

"I want you to be my first.." Blaine whispered

 

"Me too.." Kurt said just as quietly.

 

Blaine smiled. "When will I be ready? I feel like I am now.."

 

"I don't know. I just think we should take it slow. It's more meaningful that way. You should work your way up to your first time."

 

Blaine nodded, kissing Kurt's chest softly.

 

"There are other things we can do before that."

 

"Like?.." Blaine asked, looking up at him with curious eyes.

 

Kurt grinned, bringing Blaine's hand up. "Well, we have fingers. Those feel good. We also have our mouths," he said before sucking two of Blaine's fingers into his mouth. Blaine gasped, his cheeks flushing red.  
"You're so cute.. So innocent," Kurt whispered.

 

"Y-You just..God.." Blaine smiled, tracing his fingers along Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt grinned, running his hands down Blaine's hips. Blaine gasped quietly, releasing a small whimper. Kurt ran his hands to Blaine's ass. "Can't wait to show you what I can do here."

 

"T-Tell me?.."

 

Kurt leaned in so his lips were at Blaine's ear. "I'd start with my mouth. Have you on your hands and knees. Spread your round ass and tease you with my tongue."

 

Blaine couldn't stop the loud moan that escaped him at the very idea of Kurt doing that to him.

 

Kurt chuckled. "You want that?"

 

Blaine nodded quickly. "Y-yes..Yes..God, yes.."

 

"If my baby boy is good, maybe I'll reward him tonight."

 

Blaine nodded, wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck. "Yes, sir.."

 

Kurt gasped. "Oh, I like that."

 

Blaine bit his lip, looking up at Kurt and smiling at him.

 

Kurt sighed as he noticed the time. "I've got to get ready."

 

Blaine frowned, pulling Kurt closer.

 

Kurt chuckled. "It's only an hour."

 

"Okay " Blaine smiled. Kurt kissed Blaine deeply before getting up. Blaine watched Kurt as he got ready, cuddling up to his pillows. Sebastian knocked at the door and Kurt turned for one more kiss. "I'll be back soon."

 

"Okay..I'll miss you.."

 

"Miss you too," Kurt smiled as he headed down the stairs.

 

He opened the door for Sebastian and smiled. "Hey."

 

"Hey," Sebastian said, holding his hand out. Kurt raised an eyebrow before grabbing it. Sebastian opened the passenger side door and helped Kurt in before sliding into the drivers seat.

 

"Well you're being awfully gentlemanly for a professional meeting." Kurt said.

 

"Trying to keep my mind off of your body," Sebastian said as he drove.

 

Kurt sighed, "Sebastian."

 

"What?" Sebastian asked.

 

"You know what." The younger man said.

 

"I said I'm trying to keep my mind off of you. By doing things I normally wouldn't do." Sebastian glanced over at Kurt. "Unless you want me to think about you."

 

Kurt simply shook his head. "Where are we going?"

 

"Downtown. An Italian restaurant by my work."

 

"Sounds good.."

 

They got there and Sebastian gave his keys to the valet. The men were seated and ordered.   
"Did he think of anything that would help?"

 

"Well he told me no one from the agency ever came to inspect the house.." Kurt said, sipping his water.

 

Sebastian nodded. "Well, the man was good at paying people off."

 

"What do you mean?.." Kurt asked.

 

"He likes young girls. I found an old file against him. A girl pressed charges for sexual harassment. But it was closed before anything could be fully investigated. Well, I got a hold of her and apparently he paid her to drop the charges." Sebastian sighed, shaking his head. "She's not the only one. Most of the baby sitters the family hired had a similar story."

 

Kurt's hand went over his mouth. "Oh my god..It..It was only girls, right?.."

 

"I have nothing leading to him doing anything to Blaine. Only the hitting. Not that it isn't bad enough."

 

Kurt nodded. He was so happy he could be a way out for Blaine.

 

"Does he happen to have any of the bruises still? Or pictures of them?"

 

"I don't think so." Kurt said softly.

 

Sebastian nodded. "We won't be able to use that. It would be Blaine's word against his father's. But I'm pretty positive that I can get them to give up custody."

 

"He's not his father." Kurt said seriously.

 

"You know what I mean, Kurt. He is his foster father. Until we get him to sign those pictures."

 

Kurt sighed, nodding.

 

Sebastian looked at Kurt. "We're going to win this."

 

Kurt nodded. "Thank you, Sebastian.."

 

"You're welcome. Kurt.. I want to talk to you about something."

 

"What is it?.." Kurt asked.

 

"Are you sure you want to do this? I can find him a good family."

 

"Yes. I want him here with me." Kurt said.

 

Sebastian sighed. "Blaine likes you, Kurt. I mean he has feelings for you. Feelings you can't return. It's not healthy."

 

Kurt froze. "Well..Then its just a crush and it'll pass.." he said, shrugging.

 

"You're sure about that? Look, I just don't want this to come back to bite you in the ass."

 

"It wont. He's fifteen. Let him have a crush." Kurt said, waving it off.

 

"Okay."

 

Their food came out and Kurt smiled. "Looks great.."

 

"It does," Sebastian smiled. They ate and chat for a bit, exchanging small talk. "I'm going to go see them the day after tomorrow. I'll let you know how it goes."

 

"Thank you Sebastian. You have no idea what this means to me.." Kurt said softly.

 

"I'm always here for you." Sebastian smiled.

 

Kurt couldn't help but smile back. The waiter came up ans offered them some wine and Kurt bit his lip. "I don't know.." He said, sipping his water.

 

"Professional." Sebastian said softly. "You do look good.. But I agreed."

 

"Thank you.." Kurt smiled before Sebastian dismissed the waiter.

"I don't know why you have to wear something that looks so good on you though." Sebastian grinned.

 

"Everything looks good on me." Kurt teased, laughing lightly.

 

"And off of you," Sebastian said, winking at Kurt. Kurt rolled his eyes, chuckling. He hated how easy this was. Flirting with Sebastian. "It's true and you know it."

 

"Professional." Kurt reminded him, smiling nevertheless.

 

"I'm keeping my hands off." Sebastian chuckled.

 

"For how long?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

"You seem like you want them on you," Sebastian stated, licking his lips. Kurt shivered and closed his eyes. He told Blaine he wouldn't..Well, technically he said Sebastian wouldn't be spending the night anymore. But still, it was wrong. Sebastian scooted a little closer in the booth. "I'm only behaving because you asked.. All you have to do is take it back."

 

Kurt looked at Sebastian over the rim of his glass as he took a sip. Sebastian knew exactly how to get to him. "Sebastian...I.."

 

"What is it?" Sebastian asked, his voice low.

 

There it was..That voice..That voice that would normally send him into a frenzy, tearing Sebastian's clothes off.   
"I..I need a glass of wine."

 

Sebastian grinned, gesturing to a waiter. He told the waiter to leave the bottle and poured Kurt a glass before pouring one for himself. Kurt nodded, taking a big swallow to calm himself.

 

"Better?" Sebastian asked, giving a sly smirk. Kurt nodded, taking another small sip.

 

"Drink up. We're celebrating an early win."

 

Sebastian held his glass up for a toast and Kurt did the same. They clinked glasses, Kurt finishing the rest of his off. Sebastian took a small sip and slid over a little more. Kurt licked his lips of the wine and nodded his thanks as Sebastian refilled his glass. The lawyer turned so he was facing Kurt. "You've been through a lot lately. You should relax and have some fun.."

 

Kurt looked to Sebastian. "I've been having fun..Blaine and I baked cookies and went to the light path Christmas eve." He defended, taking another sip.

 

"You can't have this kind of fun with a kid." Sebastian said lowly.

 

Kurt's eyes rolled back at the sound of Sebastian's voice. "Bas.."

 

"What's holding you back, Kurt?"

 

"N-Nothing..I just..I promised Blaine I would be home as soon as I could.."

 

"We can be quick. I can make you feel real good."

 

"Yeah?.." Kurt whispered, his better judgment slipping.

 

"My office is right around the corner. Fuck you on my desk like old times?" Sebastian whispered in Kurt's ear.

 

Kurt turned his head, his lips brushing over Sebastian's. "I want your secretary to hear me scream.."

 

"We'll make the whole office hear."

 

Kurt moaned, leaning in and kissing Sebastian deeply. Sebastian reached under the table and gripped Kurt's upper thigh. "Let's go.." Kurt gasped. Sebastian paid and lead Kurt out to the car, racing to his office. They walked inside, most of the workers recognizing Kurt. They knew why he was here and it actually made him feel kind of..bad..  
Sebastian close his office door and slammed Kurt against it, kissing his neck. Kurt gasped, moaning softly as his head fell back. "Sebastian.."

 

The lawyer picked Kurt up, bringing him to the desk and clearing it. Kurt whined as Sebastian laid him down on the polished mahogany, looking up at him with lust blown eyes. "Gonna fuck you so good. Make you fucking scream." Sebastian growled, pulling at Kurt's pants buttons.

 

"Oh god, yes, Sebastian.." Kurt panted. Sebastian was about to pull them down when Kurt's phone rang. Kurt sat up, quickly reaching for his phone and seeing it was Blaine.

 

"Shh! Stop!" Kurt whispered harshly before answering. "Hello?"

 

Sebastian sighed and Blaine spoke. "Hey..I'm sorry..It's just been a while and I guess I just got a little worried.."

 

"Don't be worried, sweetie. I'll be home soon. W-We're just finishing our meal."

 

"Okay..I just wanted to check..Kay..Have fun.." Blaine said sweetly.

 

"See you soon."

 

"Bye." Blaine said before hanging up.

 

"I should get going." Kurt said quietly.

 

"What?..No..We were just about to-"Sebastian started.

 

"Sebastian.. We can't do this anymore."

 

"Why not?" The lawyer asked incredulously.

 

"I-I.. I can't. I love this. I do. But I need to get everything settled at home instead of confusing things." Kurt explained.

 

"What's there to confuse?" Sebastian asked.

 

"Nothing. I just think we shouldn't do this while you're working on Blaine's case."

 

Sebastian sighed, helping Kurt up and nodding.

 

"I'm sorry," Kurt said, straightening his clothes. "I'll catch a cab."

 

"I can take you home.." Sebastian offered.

 

"Okay.."

 

"Just..I gotta straighten up in here..Can you go sit in the waiting room?.."

 

"Of course." Kurt sighed, walking out and closing the door.

 

Sebastian's secretary eyes him over the top of her computer. The busty blonde always shot Kurt a glare as he left. Kurt walked over to her desk and chuckled. "Listen here honey. You're just jealous that he keeps coming back to me when you'd drop to your knees in an instant for sixty seconds with him." He said cockily, grinning wide as he walked over to the waiting area. She sat with her mouth agape, staring at Kurt for a moment before back at her computer. Kurt gave her a bitch stare as Sebastian walked out.

 

'You ready?" Sebastian asked.

 

"Of course," Kurt said, linking his arm with the lawyer's. He turned and grinned at the secretary. "Have a great day!"

 

She glared at him as they walked out together. Sebastian was quiet as they drove to Kurt's. They pulled into the driveway and Kurt looked over at Sebastian. "Are you okay?"

 

"Why wouldn't I be?"

 

"You're just being oddly quiet.."

 

"I'm twenty-six and have never been told no before. It's just.. a different feeling I guess."

 

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

 

"What is there to say? You suddenly don't want to fuck me. Whatever. There's plenty of others that would." Sebastian said casually.

 

Kurt sighed. "It's not that I don't want to.."

 

"Okay. What is it?"

 

"I just..I don't know..But I wanted you Sebastian, you know I did.'

 

"Then you didn't. It's fine, really." Sebastian said, turning his green eyes to Kurt. He chuckled to himself. "Maybe I'll go mess with my secretary."

 

Kurt huffed. "Have fun.." He said, getting out of the car.

 

"Run back to your boy crush." Sebastian called before spinning out of the driveway.

 

Kurt growled deep in his throat. "I will!!" He yelled.

 

Blaine raised an eyebrow as Kurt walked in. "Did you two fight..?"

 

"No..Just..Differences in opinion.." Kurt sighed.

 

"You don't look happy.. Am I..going back..?" Blaine asked quietly, as panic settled in his chest.

 

"Oh no baby, of course not.."

 

Blaine gave a big sigh of relief. "I-I missed you.."

 

"I missed you too.." Kurt said, sitting next to him and pulling him close.

 

Blaine smiled, snuggling against Kurt. Kurt leaned down, kissing Blaine softly.

 

"So, everything's okay?"

 

"Everything is perfect."

 

Blaine nodded. "So.. When do I start school?"

 

"January sixth..."

 

"Okay."

 

Kurt pulled Blaine closer. "I'll miss you.."

 

"Me too."

 

Kurt looked down at the younger boy, cupping his jaw. "You're so beautiful.."

 

Blaine's heart fluttered. "Thank you.."

 

The older man smiled, gently pulling Blaine into his lap. Blaine gasped, straddling Kurt. Kurt ran his hands up and down Blaine's sides to the small of his back. Blaine bit his lip. "I like when you touch me.."

 

"I like touching you.." Kurt said admiring the natural curve of Blaine's body. Blaine gave a soft moan. Kurt shivered at the noise, pulling Blaine close so they were chest to chest.

 

"Kurt.." Blaine whispered.

 

"What did you do while I was gone?.." Kurt asked quietly.

 

"Laid here.. Thinking about you.."

 

"What'd you think about?.."

 

"The things you said you'd do to me."

 

Kurt ran his hands down to Blaine's perfect, round ass. He squeezed lightly, smiling. "Did you touch yourself?.."

 

"Y-Yeah.." Blaine said quietly.

 

"Ohh..Baby, you're not supposed to do that without me.."Kurt said, pouting his lip.

 

"I'm sorry, sir.."

 

"I told you if you were good, I'd do that for you.."

 

"I am good.." Blaine said.

 

"You are...You are very good, baby boy.." Kurt smiled. "But you weren't while I was gone.."

 

"But I can't help the things you do to me.."

 

"Show me..Show me what you did, baby.."

 

Blaine bit his lip, touching himself over his pants. Kurt bit his lip as Blaine palmed himself, sitting back a bit. Blaine blushed deeply, rolling his body. Kurt rested his hands on Blaine's knees, running them up his thighs slowly. Blaine gasped. "Kurt.."

 

"So sexy.."

 

Blaine undid the button of his pants, looking into Kurt's eyes. Kurt licked his lips, his eyes hungry Blaine swallowed hard as he slowly pulled his hard member out. He looked at Kurt with wide, innocent eyes. Kurt smiled, his eyes trailing down Blaine felt self conscious as the older looked at him. What if he wasn't good enough or if Kurt got bored? "You're so perfect." Kurt whispered.

 

"Really..?" Blaine whispered.

 

Kurt nodded, leaning in to kiss Blaine softly. "Beautiful.."

 

Blaine smiled, kissing him back and rocking his hips down. Kurt gasped, reaching out and wrapping his hand around Blaine's length. Blaine gave a shaky breath against the older's lips as a desperate moan escaped him.  
"Sensitive..." Kurt smiled.

 

"Y-Yes.."

 

Kurt licked across Blaine's lip, moaning softly as he pumped him.

 

"Mmm.. Ah!" Blaine gasped, resting his forehead on Kurt's shoulder.

 

"Feel good?.." Kurt whispered.

 

"So good.."

 

Kurt smiled, kissing along Blaine's neck.

 

Blaine clutched to the older man. "Oh god."

 

"Blaine..." Kurt moaned, before sucking on a spot on his neck.

 

"Feels so..so good.."

 

Kurt smiled. "You feel so good in my hand, baby.."

 

Blaine rocked his hips as another moan escaped him. Kurt reached around, pulling Blaine's pants down to expose his ass. The younger gasped, pulling himself closer to Kurt.

Kurt ran his other hand over the smooth skin, moaning softly. "You shouldn't have touched yourself while I was away, baby boy.."

 

"W-Why..?" Blaine gasped.

 

"That's what I'm here for now..to touch you however you want..Whenever you want.."

 

Blaine mewled, starting to fall apart. "Kurt.."

 

"I don't want you to touch yourself without my permission is that understood?.." Kurt said softly

 

"Y-Yes.."

 

Kurt stopped. "Yes what?.."

 

Blaine gave a loud whine. "Yes sir."

 

Kurt chuckled softly before starting to pump him quickly again.

 

"Ah! Oh god! Kurt!"

 

"You wanna come for me?..Want to make a mess on my hand and watch me lick it up?.." Kurt moaned.

 

Blaine nodded quickly, unable to respond coherently. Kurt licked up the shell of Blaine's ear before biting the lobe softly. Blaine clutched to Kurt as he cried out, spilling himself in the older's hand. Kurt hummed, pumping Blaine as he came down. Blaine sagged against the older's body, breathing heavily. Kurt brought his hand up, slowly licking some come off of his finger. The curly haired boy gasped, leaning in to kiss Kurt deeply. Kurt moaned, slipping his tongue into Blaine's mouth. Blaine growled, the noise surprising the both of them. Kurt gasped softly, pulling back and smiling. "Well.."

 

The younger blushed deeply as he looked at Kurt. Kurt giggled, kissing him softly. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. "I'll never get enough of this."

 

"Neither will I.." Kurt said, pressing his lips to Blaine's jaw.

 

"Can I ask something?"

 

"Of course.."

 

"What if.." Blaine hesitated, unsure of himself. "What if I can't do...what he does..?"

 

"Blaine..Just these little touches..The way you looking at me..Touching you..All of that makes me feel better than he does."

 

"But..I..I-I don't know how..to do those things right.."

 

"You don't have to Blaine..I love how you touch me..You're just..Perfect. ." Kurt whispered.

 

Blaine's heart was beating against his ribs rapidly. "Thank you.."

 

Kurt smiled warmly. "You're welcome.."

 

Blaine gave a loud yawn and cuddled up to Kurt's chest. Kurt giggled, picking Blaine up and carrying him up to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

It was just a few days before Blaine's first day at his new school. Kurt had bought him some new clothes and supplies. They had just got home from shopping when there was a knock on the door. Blaine jumped up while Kurt was organizing his subject dividers for him. He opened the door, giving a light scowl as he saw the lawyer standing there.

 

"Hey kiddo." Sebastian grinned. "Where's Kurt?"

 

"Blaine..And he's in the living room.."

 

Sebastian stepped around Blaine and went to see Kurt. "Hey."

 

Kurt looked up at Sebastian. "Oh..Hey.." He said, giving a weak smile.

 

"So, I went to talk to the previous family."

 

"And?.." Kurt asked, perking up and smiling.

 

Sebastian took a seat next to Kurt. He pulled open a briefcase and pulled out a large packet. 

"They gave you custody." Kurt grinned letting out a squeal as he threw his arms around Sebastian's neck and hugged him tightly. 

 

Sebastian chuckled, pulling Kurt close. "You just need to sign."

 

Kurt grinned, leaning back slightly. "Thank you so much.."

 

"You are positive about this, right?" Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

"One hundred percent."

 

"Alright. I need you to sign where I put the yellow tabs. Then, I will give you his transcripts, social security card, birth certificate and everything else you'll need."

 

Kurt nodded, pulling away and signing at each tab. Sebastian prepared a folder before giving it to Kurt. Kurt held it to his chest and smiled wide. "Thank you.."

 

"You're welcome.."

 

Blaine walked in, looking from Sebastian to Kurt. "What's going on?.."

 

"I'm your guardian." Kurt grinned.

 

Blaine smiled wide. "Really?.."

 

"Yes."

 

Blaine hurried over to Kurt, hugging him tightly.

 

Sebastian eyed the encounter. Something didn't feel right to him.

 

He pulled away, looking over at Sebastian. "Thank you.."

 

"You're welcome." Sebastian said curtly. "I'm guessing you don't need me around anymore."

 

"Guess not."

 

"Blaine, don't be rude.." Kurt said seriously.

 

Sebastian sighed. "Give us a couple minutes alone?"

 

Blaine nodded, getting up and walking up the stairs halfway and sitting down to listen in.

 

"Same question." Sebastian said.

 

"What question?.." Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

"Do you want me around at all?"

 

"Sebastian..I just don't think a romantic relationship is what I need right now.."

 

"So, it's safe to say that you were using me."

 

"No, Sebastian that's not it at all." Kurt said seriously.

 

"Then, what was it?"

 

"I loved what we did..You're..Amazing..I just need to focus on making sure Blaine is okay.."

 

"There's something you're not telling me." Sebastian said seriously.

 

"What could I possibly not be telling you?.."

 

"I don't know. Something just feels wrong."

 

"Nothing is wrong, Sebastian.." Kurt sighed.

 

"Don't make me regret this." Sebastian said quietly.

 

"What the hell?" Kurt snapped.

 

"Look, I'm just saying he gives me a bad feeling." Sebastian defended.

 

"He's a kid.."

 

"I'm just looking out for you."

 

"What is he gonna do?" Kurt asked incredulously.

 

"Fuck if I know. Why are you being so weird?!"

 

"Why are you threatened by a child?!"

 

"Fuck this. Fuck you. Don't come crying to me when you need me to bail you out again." 

Sebastian said before grabbing his briefcase and leaving.

 

Kurt stared at the door with wide eyes before growling deeply and throwing a pillow at the door.

 

Blaine slowly came back to Kurt. "I-I'm sorry.."

 

"Why?.." Kurt asked softly.

 

"I'm the reason you're upset.."

 

"No you're not..He's an asshole..Come here, baby.."

 

Blaine sat down next to Kurt.

 

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine. "You're not why I'm upset.."

 

"What was he talking about? Does he know..?"

 

"No..And he won't.." Kurt assured, pulling Blaine into his lap.

 

"Good.. I don't want to get you in trouble."

 

Kurt pulled Blaine closer so they were chest to chest. "You're so sweet.."

 

"Thank you.." Blaine said, blushing. Kurt kissed Blaine's blush softly and smiled down at him. Blaine fluttered his long lashes at Kurt.

 

"You're so adorable.."

 

"Stop," Blaine giggled.

 

"Why should I?.." Kurt smiled.

 

"I don't know.."

 

Kurt leaned in, kissing Blaine's perfect, soft lips.

 

Blaine gasped softly. "I love that."

 

"Me too.." Kurt whispered, looking into Blaine's eyes. Blaine shivered lightly, wrapping his arms around Kurt. Kurt smiled, brushing his lips over Blaine's.

 

"Kurt.."

 

"Yes?.."

 

Blaine bit his lip as he gave a small whine. Kurt growled, reaching down to cup Blaine's ass.

 

"Oh!" Blaine gasped.

 

Kurt ran his hand over the round cheeks, squeezing softly. "So perfect.."

 

"Will you do that thing you were telling me about..?"

 

"Of course baby boy..Go to your room and undress for me.."

 

Blaine blushed as he stood and hurried up the stairs. He walked into his bedroom and quickly pulled his clothes off and laid back on the bed. Blaine closed his eyes and let his mind wonder to what was about to happen. He moaned softly, rolling his body as he thought about Kurt's tongue..down there..

 

Kurt came in and licked his lips. "What is my baby thinking?"

 

Blaine opened his eyes and brought his knees together shyly. "Y-you.."

 

"What about me?"

 

"What you're gonna do.." Blaine whispered.

 

Kurt moaned. "Come to the edge of the bed. On your hands and knees."

 

Blaine swallowed, doing as he was told. Kurt walked over and spread Blaine wide. "So perfect."

 

Blaine gasped sharply, pulling away a bit as his whole face flushed red.

 

"Have you ever touched yourself here?"

 

"N-no.." Blaine whimpered.

 

"So innocent." Kurt growled.

 

Blaine gave a whine at the sound. "Mmph..Kurt.."

 

Kurt leaned down and licked lightly at Blaine. Blaine cried out, tightening up slightly. Kurt did it again before pulling back. "Feel good baby?"

 

"Y-Yes.." Blaine panted, his legs shaking slightly. Kurt licked around the puckered hole before pressing in. Blaine moaned loudly pushing his hips back. "Oh! Mmm..."

 

Kurt smiled, curling his tongue upwards. Blaine bit down on his blanket, moaning softly. Kurt worked his tongue, showing Blaine just how good it can feel. Blaine rolled his body slowly. 

"Kurt..I-I'm.."

 

"Let go if you're ready."

 

Blaine nearly screamed as his hips stuttered and he came across the sheets. Kurt pulled back and smiled. He rubbed Blaine's back as he came down.

 

"Oh..Ohgod.." Blaine panted.

 

Kurt just chuckled as he laid down. Blaine traced across Kurt's chest, curling up to his side.

 

"You're so hot, Blaine."

 

"I-I am?.."

 

"Yes."

 

Blaine blushed, looking down and seeing the bulge in Kurt's jeans.

 

"You don't have to do anything, baby."

 

"I want to..I want to make you feel good.." Blaine whispered.

 

"What do you want to do?" Kurt asked softly.

 

"I want..You..Here.." He took kurts hand and sucked his finger into his mouth.

 

Kurt gasped softly. "Are you sure, baby?"

 

Blaine nodded, licking up Kurt's finger. "C-can I try?.."

 

Kurt leaned in for a kiss. "I'd like that.."

 

Blaine kissed across Kurt's jaw. "I want to taste you."

 

Kurt moaned Blaine's name. "I want that too."

 

Blaine looked up at Kurt with innocent eyes before climbing down the bed and sitting back on his haunches between Kurt's legs. Kurt licked his lips as he watched. The young boy reached out, unbuttoning Kurt's jeans and pulling the zipper down slowly. He looked up at Kurt, his eyes wide. Kurt nodded, lifting his hips for Blaine. Blaine pulled them down slowly before pulling Kurt's boxers down. Kurt gave a warm smile as he relaxed on the bed. Blaine gasped softly, placing his trembling hands on Kurt"s thighs as he leaned down to lick at the base, his ass sticking up in the air.

 

"Mmm, that's good baby."

 

Blaine nodded, looking back down at Kurt's length as he slowly pressed little kisses up the shaft. Kurt closed his eyes, gasping quietly. Blaine made it to the head, taking the very tip into his mouth and sucking lightly. Kurt growled. He had done this plenty of times before. But Blaine's inexperience turned him on more. Blaine sank down a bit, licking at the head.

 

"Blaine.."

 

Blaine pulled off quickly. "Did I do something wrong?"

 

"No, baby. Don't stop."

 

Blaine nodded, looking back down and sinking down on him a bit more. Kurt gave a small moan, bringing his hands up to his own hair. Blaine watched Kurt as he bobbed his head slowly, taking a little bit more each time he went down.

 

"So good, baby."

 

Blaine moaned softly, sucking harder until he could take Kurt about halfway. Kurt arched his back slightly. "Blaine.. Oh..."

 

Blaine tried to push down more but gagged, pulling off. Kurt reveled in the sound. That was the most intoxicating sound he had ever heard. Blaine gasped, blushing. "I-I'm sorry.."

 

"Why?" Kurt breathed out.

 

"I gagged..."

 

Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek. "It's your first time. And that noise.. Fuck.. It's really sexy."

 

"R-Really?.."

 

"You felt so good."

 

Blaine nodded, bending back down and sucking Kurt back into his mouth. Kurt reached down, tangling his hands in Blaine's dark curls. Blaine gasped quietly as he slowly bobbed his head, whimpering around Kurt.

 

"You like sucking me, baby boy?"

 

Blaine looked up at the older man, nodding lightly. Kurt moaned. It took everything in him to keep from thrusting up. Blaine reached down, stroking himself slowly as he reveled in the taste of Kurt.

 

"Blaine.. Blaine, I want you to put your legs on either side of my chest. Can you do that, baby?"

 

Blaine pulled off and nodded lightly, doing as his gaurdian asked. Kurt propped himself up on his elbows and sucked at Blaine's balls. Blaine cried out, burying his face in the crook of Kurt's thigh. Kurt smiled, sucking them into his mouth.

 

"K-Kurt!" Blaine panted, arching his back even more.

 

Kurt pulled off. "Keep your mouth on me. Make me come and I'll show you something new."

 

Blaine eagerly shoved Kurt's length back into his mouth, trying to control his breathing. Kurt groaned as he leaned up and started to rim Blaine. Blaine whined around Kurt, his body humming with nerves and sensations he'd never known.

 

"Don't come baby boy. Hold on for me."

 

Blaine nodded quickly, holding back as well as he could as he sucked harder. Kurt gasped, thrusting up without thinking. Blaine gasped as Kurt slid into his throat, making him choke a bit.

 

"Holy shit!" Kurt moaned loudly. "Blaine.."

 

Blaine regained control, taking Kurt a bit deeper. Kurt threw his head back as Blaine sucked harder. Blaine sped up, moaning wantonly.

 

"I'm close baby."

 

Blaine smiled, keeping up the pace. With a few more bobs of the younger's head, Kurt let go, moaning Blaine's name. Blaine gasped as the rush of salty liquid filked his mouth. He swallowed a good bit of it, but the rest spilled from his lips and dripped down his chin. Kurt hummed and gasped as he came down. Blaine sat up, looking back at Kurt as he licked his lips.

 

"Such a good boy." Kurt smiled. "Come. Turn around for me."

 

Blaine nodded, turning around to face Kurt.

 

"I want you to fuck my mouth."

 

Blaine gasped harshly. "You..Y-You want me to.."

 

"Yes." Kurt breathed out.  
Blaine scooted up Kurt's chest, panting lightly. Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's back, lifting his head slightly. "Don't be afraid to hurt me. You won't."

 

Blaine nodded, his heart pounding in his ears as he cupped Kurt's cheek in his hand. Kurt smiled, kissing his palm. Blaine blushed, butterflies fluttering in his stomach as he scooted forward a bit more, slowly pushing into Kurt's mouth. Kurt moaned, sucking him hard. Blaine gripped the headboard, slowly thrusting. Kurt gripped Blaine's hips, bobbing his head in time with the younger's thrusts. Blaine whimpered, closing his eyes as he rocked into the amazing heat of Kurt's mouth. Kurt moaned, scratching down Blaine's back. The teen gasped, arching his back as he sped up his thrusts. Kurt smiled, humming around him. Blaine's eyebrows kneaded together as his thrusts started to lose rhythm. Kurt sped up, sucking harder.  
"K-Kurt..I-I'm so close.."

 

Kurt nodded, letting Blaine know he was ready. Blaine sped up, crying out as he came. Kurt swallowed all of Blaine, sucking him through his orgasm. Blaine whined, pulling out slowly.

 

"Taste so good."

 

Blaine blushed, looking down at Kurt.

 

"Kiss me."

 

Blaine moaned, leaning down to kiss him deeply. Kurt pulled Blaine close, letting him taste himself. Blaine whimpered, licking into Kurt's mouth.

 

"Blaine.."

 

"S-so good.."

 

"So are you, baby boy."

 

Blaine kissed across Kurt's face, whimpering lightly. 

Kurt smiled softly. "You're perfect."

 

Blaine smiled back as he situated himself to lie on top of Kurt. "You.."

 

"Me..?"

 

"You're the perfect one.."

 

Kurt smiled, leaning in for another kiss. Blaine inhaled softly. He couldn't believe he had this.. He wrapped himself around Kurt and sighed happily. Kurt held the young boy close. He knew this was wrong. But it just felt so right. Blaine looked up at Kurt with loving eyes, carefully trailing his fingers over the hem of his shirt before slipping his hand under, resting his splayed hand over the warm skin. Kurt closed his eyes and relaxed at the simple touch. "Is there anything you need or want to do before school?"

 

Blaine shook his head slowly, closing his eyes as he slid his hand up to Kurt's chest. Kurt brought his hands up and rested his head in them.

 

"You're..Just..Wow.." Blaine whispered, trailing his hand down Kurt's stomach and fiddling with the line of hair that led to his member.

 

Kurt inhaled a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Thank you."

 

Blaine closed his eyes, hiding his tremble at Kurt's voice. Kurt smiled at the younger. He was so sweet and innocent. "Kurt.." Blaine breathed out shakily.

 

"Yes, Blaine?"

 

"I want you.."

 

Kurt opened his eyes and looked to Blaine. "You just came twice. You want more?"  
Blaine bit his lip, blushing asnd looking down as he pulled his hand away. "I-I'm sorry.."  
Kurt chuckled lightly. "I just don't want to rush this.."

 

"I know..I just..It's all I can think about..You..You having me..Claiming me.." Blaine whispered.

 

Kurt closed his eyes as a low growl escaped him. "I want it too.."

 

Blaine tightened at the sound before rolling his hips a bit. Kurt reached down and gripped Blaine's hips. "I want you first time to be special."

 

"It will be..As long as it's with you. "

 

Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek. "Let me plan this for us."

 

Blaine looked up at Kurt and nodded lightly. "Okay.."

 

Kurt smiled. "What's your absolute favorite meal?"

 

Blaine blinked, looking up at his gaurdian. "Well..I really love garlic roasted chicken..I haven't had that in so long.."

 

Kurt nodded as he started to plan. Blaine smiled, pressing a kiss to Kurt's lips.

 

"You're so sweet."

 

"I just lo-...I..I care about you.." Blaine stammered.

 

Kurt turned them over and pulled Blaine close. "Me too, Blaine."

 

Blaine blushed, burying his face in Kurt's chest. "Do I have to go to school?.."

 

"Yes." Kurt chuckled.

 

"I just want to do this all day.."

 

"I know. But I need to get back to work too."

 

Blaine sighed. "True.."

 

"We'll be together at night though." Kurt smiled.

 

Blaine grinned. "Good.."

 

Kurt kissed him softly. Blaine hummed, letting himself get lost in the kiss. Kurt ran his hands down Blaine's back as he smiled into the kiss. Blaine gave a small gasp, arching his back. He loved how Kurt touched him. Kurt kissed down Blaine's neck. A quiet moan escaped Blaine's lips as he felt the soft lips on his skin. Just a hint of stubble scratching at his neck.

 

"You're so cute." Kurt whispered.

 

Blaine blushed. "C-cute?.."

 

"Mhmm," Kurt hummed.

 

Blaine smiled lightly. He could settle with cute for now..

 

Kurt pulled back and hummed to himself. The younger smiled, looking up at Kurt from under his lashes.

 

"Have you ever dated anyone?" Kurt asked.

 

"No.." Blaine admitted shyly. Kurt nodded, reaching out to play with Blaine's curls. "You were my first kiss a-actually.."

 

"Really?"

 

Blaine nodded, looking down.

 

"Don't be shy." Kurt smiled.

 

"I-I just feel so..Inexperienced..And you..You know all of these amazing things.."

 

"Well, I'm older, sweetie. I don't expect you to know." Kurt said softly. "I kind of think it's hot that I get to show you."

 

"Really?.."

 

"Yes." Kurt smiled. Blaine smiled back, biting his lip. Kurt chuckled, kissing Blaine again. Blaine hummed softly before pulling away. "I-I'm glad all of these firsts are..and will be yours.."

 

"So am I, baby boy."

 

"I'm so happy, Kurt.." Blaine whispered.

 

Kurt ran his thumb across Blaine's cheek. "Good. I want you to be happy here."

 

Blaine couldn't help the tears the filled his eyes as he looked at the older man.

 

"Why are you crying..?"

 

"Just..You saved me..And..I just..I never thought i would ever be happy again.."

 

"Well, I am so glad I'm the one that found you."

 

Blaine nodded, hugging Kurt close.

 

Kurt kissed the top of Blaine's head. "You're not going anywhere."

 

"Thank you.."

 

"I'll always be here."

 

Blaine smiled, a tear escaping and soaking into the fabric of Kurt's shirt.

 

Kurt kissed Blaine sweetly. "I'm going to get started on dinner."

 

Blaine nodded, closing his eyes.

 

Kurt got up and headed downstairs. He smiled to himself. He couldn't believe how perfect Blaine was.. But what if he got into school and wanted more? There would be other boys..Other boys Blaine's age..Boys Blaine would like. He'd probably want more experiences. What if he told someone? Kurt shook his head. He couldn't think about that. Things would work out. They had to. He took his time cooking, trying to keep his mind on the task. Tonight would be perfect. He'd make dinner, light some candles above the fireplace.. Kurt would lay out a blanket and some pillows for them. He'd really make Blaine feel special.  
Blaine fell asleep in the bed but woke up a little more than an hour later, smelling something amazing coming from the kitchen . He went downstairs and smiled as he saw Kurt in the kitchen.

 

"Kurt?.." Blaine smiled.

 

Kurt turned and grinned. "Hey sleepyhead."

 

"Hey..Smells good.."

 

"I hope so. I've never made this."

 

"What is it?.."

 

"Garlic roasted chicken, green beans, and potatoes."

 

Blaine's eyes lit up and a grin spread across his face.

 

"I hope its as good as your remember." Kurt said.

 

"It smells as good.."

 

"It's almost ready."

 

"I'll go get dressed." Blaine said, hurrying up the stairs.

 

Kurt smiled to himself as he finished cooking.

 

Blaine came back down a bit later, smiling at the food on the table.

 

"What would you like to drink?" Kurt asked.

 

"Water's fine.."

 

Kurt poured a glass for Blaine before grabbing milk for himself.

 

Blaine sat down, smiling wide. "This looks amazing."

 

"I made plenty." Kurt smiled.

 

They started to eat and Blaine moaned at the taste. It was even better than he remembered. 

"Amazing.."

 

"Thank you."

 

Blaine ate, trying to take his time. It was so amazing.

 

"I figured we could watch a movie after this. If you're up for it."

 

"That sounds great.."

 

They ate dinner and talked about the school Blaine would be going to before retiring to the living room. Blaine cuddled up to Kurt on the couch. Kurt put a random romantic movie on as he held Blaine close. Blaine watched the movie with admiring eyes as Kurt played with his curls.

 

About halfway into the movie, Kurt got up and started a small fire. He laid out a blanket and patted the spot next to him. Blaine smiled, walking over and sitting next to Kurt. Kurt laid down and pulled Blaine close. Blaine blushed, turning to face Kurt.

 

"You're so beautiful, Blaine."

 

"So are you.."

 

Kurt smiled, leaning in slowly. Blaine took in a small breath before pressing his lips to Kurt's. Kurt moaned pressing their bodies together. Blaine whimpered, wrapping his arms around Kurt.

 

"Are you sure?.." Kurt asked.

 

"Yes.." Blaine whispered.

 

Kurt brushed a curl out of Blaine's eyes. "If you want to stop, don't be afraid to tell me."

 

Blaine nodded, a bit nervous. Kurt slowly slid his hand under Blaine's shirt. Blaine gasped softly, closing his eyes.

 

"You are so beautiful, Blaine." Kurt whispered, sliding the fabric up.

 

Blaine bit his lip. "Thank you.."

 

Kurt kissed Blaine's olive toned skin, making his way up to his neck.

 

"Kurt.." Blaine whispered.

 

"Yes baby?"

 

"So good.."

 

Kurt pulled Blaine's shirt off and continued kissing him. Blaine whimpered lightly as Kurt undressed him. Kurt pulled his own shirt off and rolled his hips. Blaine moaned, leaning down to kiss Kurt's neck.

 

"Oh, Blaine."

 

"You're so amazing, Kurt.." Blaine whispered.

 

"So are you, baby boy." Kurt said before kissing him deeply. Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt, moaning softly. Kurt groaned, rolling his hips harder.

 

"K-kurt!"

 

Kurt smiled as he kissed down Blaine's neck. Blaine arched his back, gasping softly.

 

"You're going to feel so damn good, baby."

 

Blaine gasped shakily, "S-So are you.."

 

Kurt slowly undressed them the rest of the way. He slicked up his fingers, slowly pressing one into the young boy.

 

"A-Ah!" Blaine gasped.

 

"Try to relax, beautiful." Kurt whispered. Blaine nodded, holding his breath. Kurt went slow, letting Blaine get used to the feeling. Blaine started moaning quietly as a pleasure started humming inside of him.

 

"That's it baby. Tell me when you want more."

 

Blaine whimpered, "I-I want more.."

 

Kurt nodded, slowly adding a second.

 

"Unh!" The younger gasped, tightening up.

 

"Oh my god.." Kurt breathed out. He couldn't wait to feel Blaine around him.

 

"Kurt..I-It hurts.."

 

Kurt stopped and carefully pulled out. "It's okay if you're not ready, baby."

 

"N-No..I want to..It just..It hurts.."

 

Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek. "If we do this right now, it's going to hurt. That's why I wanted to wait. What do you want?" He asked softly.

 

"How long until it doesn't?.."

 

"I don't know. But we can just do this until you feel ready."

 

Blaine nodded, grabbing Kurt's hand and guiding it back down.

 

"You want more?"

 

"Just two.."

 

Kurt nodded, carefully sliding two in. Blaine gasped harshly, letting his head fall back.  
"You look so good, Blaine.."

 

Blaine blushed, bringing his hand up to hide his face. Kurt pulled his hand away. "Don't hide. You're perfect."

 

Blaine inhaled softly. "N-No.."

 

"Yes."

 

Blaine just closed his eyes, adjusting to the stretch. Kurt worked his fingers slowly but skillfully. Blaine started moaning quietly and rolling his hips.

 

"That's it baby. Feel me." Kurt whispered.

 

"Deeper..Please.."

 

Kurt growled, pressing in further and crooking his fingers. Blaine gave a loud cry, his back arching off the floor. Kurt bit his lip. Seeing Blaine like this was so perfect.

 

"Oh-Ohmygod!...There! A-Again..Please.." Blaine whined, writhing against the blanket. Kurt's mouth fell agape as his breathing increased. He found that spot and rubbed at it at just the right angle. Blaine moaned loudly. He had never felt anything so amazingly intense. It quickly became too much and before he knew it, he was coming. Kurt watched in awe as the young boy came undone, fingering him through his orgasm. Blaine came down, flushed pink and panting. "O-oh god..I'm so sorry.."

 

Kurt pulled out and kissed Blaine deeply. "Why are you sorry?"

 

"I-I..I was early.."

 

"It's okay, baby boy. The more you do this, the longer you'll last." Kurt said softly. "I understand."

 

"I'm sorry.." Blaine said again, completely embarassed.

 

Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek. "Don't be sorry. It happens to everyone."

 

Blaine nodded, biting his lip.

 

"Plus, I love watching you come."

 

Blaine's cheeks seemed to grow even more red at the statement. Kurt chuckled, pulling Blaine close. Blaine nuzzled into Kurt's neck. "You did all this nice stuff..I feel like I ruined it.."

 

"You didn't, baby boy. I promise."

 

"Can we try again soon?.." Blaine whispered.

 

"Yes," Kurt said softly.

 

Blaine gave a small gasp and a smile as he felt Kurt's hard length pressing against his hip. Kurt ran his hand up and down Blaine's thigh. "We'll take our time."

 

Blaine nodded, leaning up to kiss Kurt deeply. Kurt gave a soft moan as he gripped Blaine's hips. Blaine rolled them up into Kurt's hands, clutching to his back. Kurt pulled Blaine on top of him and growled. Blaine gasped at the movement, whining as he felt Kurt's member slot between the halves of his ass. Kurt ran his hands up and down Blaine's back as he deepened the kiss. Blaine rolled his hips, moaning softly as Kurt rubbed against him. "Kuurrt.."

 

Kurt smiled, tilting his head back. Blaine leaned in, taking the opportunity to kiss and suck at Kurt's neck.

 

"Oh god, Blaine." Kurt moaned.

 

Blaine bit down lightly, sucking on the skin.

 

Kurt gasped. "Yes.."

 

"You're so perfect.."

 

Kurt thrust his hips up as he moaned. Blaine sat up, rolling his hips slowly.

 

"Feels so good.."

 

Blaine blushed, biting his lip as he rolled his eyes.

 

"Blaine.." Kurt breathed out, letting his hands explore the younger's body. Blaine shivered, looking down at Kurt.

 

"Keep going."

 

Blaine nodded, pushing back and rocking his hips harder. Kurt closed his eyes, getting lost in the feeling of himself sliding against Blaine.

 

"Kurt..You're so big.."

 

"Touch me.. Blaine.."

 

Blaine reached back, stroking Kurt's length slowly.

 

Kurt gasped, pulling his own hair. "Damn, baby."

 

Blaine gasped softly. He loved when Kurt called him that. Kurt rolled his hips up, thrusting into Blaine's hand. Blaine lifted himself slowly, looking down at Kurt as he places the tip of his member at his hole. Kurt's eyes opened quickly. "Blaine, baby, you said you aren ready."

 

"I-I just want to make you feel good.." Blaine whispered.

 

"You are making me feel good." Kurt breathed out.

 

"But..This would feel better.." Blaine said, looking up at Kurt.

 

Kurt sat up and cupped Blaine's cheek. "I want this when you are ready. We have all the time in the world, beautiful."

 

Blaine scooted up a bit, sitting in Kurt's lap. "Okay..I'm sorry.."

 

"Don't be sorry. I told you, you don't have to do anything."

 

"I want to..But..I just feel.." Blaine whispered.

 

"Feel what baby boy?"

 

"Like I'm not really ready..B-But I want to be.."

 

"Blaine, I want you to really listen when I say this." Kurt said seriously. "I'm okay if you're not ready. If you just want to lay in bed and let me hold you, that's fine with me. You're so young. You don't have to be ready yet."

 

Blaine looked up into Kurt's eyes. "I just..I want to give you everything."

 

"And I'm willing to wait." Kurt said softly. "Hey, why don't we go upstairs? I'll run a hot bath and we can relax for the night?"

 

"B-but..You're still.."

 

"I can take care of it."

 

"Can..can I watch?" Blaine whispered.

 

Kurt smiled. "Of course."

 

Blaine blushed, but smiled lightly. Kurt laid back down and slowly pumped himself. Blaine turned around, sitting on Kurt's chest and watching in awe. Kurt's breathing picked up as he tightened his grip. Blaine brought Kurt's free hand around to his ass as he licked his lips. Kurt squeezed the soft flesh and growled. "Fuck.."

 

Blaine rolled his hips slowly as he watched. Kurt kept his eyes on Blaine's round ass as he sped up. Blaine ran his hands down Kurt's thighs, squeezing his hips softly. Kurt's thighs trembled slightly. "Ooohh.. Blaine.."

 

"Are you close?.." Blaine asked softly.

 

"Yeah." Kurt breathed out heavily. Blaine leaned down, licking at the head softly. Kurt gave a loud groan, arching his back as he came. Blaine watched as Kurt came, gasping quietly. He kissed across Kurt's hips and licked up the come that gathered on his lips. Kurt hummed as he came down. "Baby.."

 

Blaine looked back at Kurt, biting his lip.

 

"I want a kiss," Kurt smiled sleepily. Blaine turned around and leaned down, kissing Kurt softly. Kurt moaned against Blaine's lips. Blaine pulled away slightly, licking over Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt smiled at the young boy. "Why don't you go start the bath? I'll meet you up there."

 

Blaine nodded, kissing Kurt again before walking upstairs. Kurt got up and cleaned their mess before heading to the bathroom. Blaine was filling up the tub when Kurt walked in. He smiled at the older nervously, feeling a bit shy about being exposed.

 

"Do you want to be alone?" Kurt asked softly.

 

"No..of course not.."

 

Kurt nodded before slowly sliding into the relaxing water. Blaine climbed into the tub, leaning back against Kurt. They spent the rest of the night relaxing and holding each other.


	6. Chapter 6

It was Blaine's first day and he couldn't have been more terrified. Sure he was finishing up eighth grade..But there wasn't a worse time to start school. No one was looking to make friends in the middle of the year. He walked into his first class with his high water pants, plaid shirt and bow tie. He froze as all eyes focused on him. He slowly walked to the back of the class, clutching his books to his chest and looking at the floor.

 

 

"Nerd." One kid said in a fake cough.

 

 

Blaine sighed as he sat in an empty desk and sank down. This would be the same as his last school.

 

 

"Hi." A voice next to him said. Blaine looked over to see a pretty blonde boy next to him. Blaine looked up before looking to the right. He wasn't talking to him, was he?.. "I'm Sam." The boy smiled.

 

 

Blaine looked back at the boy and smiled shyly. "I-I'm Blaine.."

 

 

Sam was about to say something else when their teacher interrupted. She briefly introduced Blaine, earning more snickers and stares before putting them to work. It turned out Blaine and Sam only had all of the same classes save for one. They also shared a lunch period. When the time came, Blaine followed Sam like a lost puppy to the cafeteria.

 

 

"Why did you move here?" Sam asked.

 

 

"I..I got adopted.." Blaine said as they set their trays on the table and sat down.

 

 

Sam nodded. "Is your new family nice?"

 

 

Blaine smiled. "It's just one guy..But yeah. Hes awesome."

 

 

"That's good. I just moved here at the beginning of the year."

 

 

"Where from?"

 

 

"Tennessee." Sam smiled.

 

 

"Cool..So how is this school?.."

 

 

"Its alright. I still get picked on. But that's anywhere."

 

 

"Why would you get picked on?.." Blaine asked. Sam looked like a completely normal kid..

 

 

"They laugh at me and make jokes about how big my mouth is.." Sam said quietly.

 

 

Blaine looked to Sam's lips and blushed. They were full and pink. Perfect. "I think your mouth is perfect..I-I mean..There's nothing wrong with it.."

 

 

Sam laughed awkwardly. "Thanks.."

 

 

"Yeah..Well..It seems like there's a lot of jerks in every school."

 

 

"There are. But I'll be your friend."

 

 

Blaine smiled. "Really?.."

 

 

Sam nodded. "You're nice."

 

 

Blaine couldn't help his blush as he looked down. "Thanks..So are you."

 

 

"Thanks."

 

 

Blaine smiled wide, happy he wouldn't be completely alone this year.

 

 

Kurt came home from work early with a headache. He took some pain killers and laid back on the couch before there was a loud knock. He sighed as he got up to answer the door. When he did, his eyebrows shot up. It was Sebastian.

"Oh.. Hey.." Kurt said awkwardly. "What're you doing here?"

 

 

"I just..Wanted to apologize for the other day.." Sebastian said, holding up a rose and a bottle of wine, giving Kurt a crooked smile.

 

 

"You mean you're horny and thought about me?" Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

 

 

"No...I mean it..I was acting stupid.." Sebastian said with sincerity.

 

 

Kurt sighed softy. "I accept your apology. But I don't know if I should be seeing someone. Blaine's still getting used to being here."

 

 

"How will us being together affect that? .." Sebastian asked.

 

 

"Having another man around? Him feeling unwanted. It happens with kids all the time."

 

 

Sebastian sighed, twirling the rose in his fingers. "You're right.."

 

 

"But.. Let me think about it. Call me to tonight?"

 

 

Sebastian nodded, handing Kurt the wine and the rose. "I will.." He said softly before leaning in to kiss Kurt's cheek gently.

 

 

Kurt smiled as Sebastian pulled back. "Thanks for stopping by."

 

 

"You're welcome.." He nodded, giving a small sigh and walking back to his car.

 

 

Kurt looked down at the rose. He did kind of miss him. But he had Blaine now, and he needed to focus on him and making sure he was okay. That was his priority now. He looked to the clock. Blaine should be home any minute.

As if on cue, the teenager walked inside, grinning wide.

 

 

"Hey! How was your first day?"

 

 

"Great!" He said, pulling Kurt into a hug.

 

 

Kurt kissed the top if his head. "Make any friends?"

 

 

"One. His name is Sam and he was new this year too. He was really nice to me and says he gets made fun of too. I don't see why he gets made fun of though. I think he's awesome."

 

 

"Why did you get made fun of?" Kurt asked in a fatherly tone.

 

 

"I don't know." Blaine shrugged. "But Sam said they're just jealous of my bow ties." He chuckled, blushing lightly.

 

 

Kurt sat on the couch and pulled Blaine into his lap. "Of course they are. You look so handsome in them."

 

 

Blaine smiled, wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck. "I missed you.."

 

 

"I missed you too."

 

 

Blaine grinned. "You should meet Sam..You'd like him."

 

 

"Invite him over." Kurt smiled.

 

 

"Really?"

 

 

"Yeah."

 

 

"I'll ask him tomorrow. " Blaine said excitedly.

 

 

"Good. I'm glad you have a friend. How are your classes?"

 

 

"Good. Three of them are with Sam." Blaine said.

 

 

Kurt listened as Blaine went on and on about Sam and the more he did, the more unsettled Kurt felt. He shouldn't be doing this. Blaine needed to live his life like every other young boy.

 

 

Blaine sighed softly, nuzzling under Kurt's neck. "I just missed you.." He whispered against the skin. Kurt couldn't stop the small noise in the back of his throat

Blaine smiled lightly. "Did you miss me?.."

 

 

"I did, baby."

 

 

Blaine kissed Kurt's neck lightly, pressing their bodies together.

 

 

Kurt gasped. "Blaine."

 

 

Blaine bit his lip blushing. "Kiss me?.." He whimpered shyly.

 

 

"Only kiss.." Kurt said quietly. Blaine nodded, brushing his lips along Kurt's jaw to his mouth. Kurt sighed, pressing their lips together. Blaine's eyebrows kneaded together as he let out a helpless whimper. Kurt growled, running his hands to Blaine's hips. Blaine opened his mouth slightly, inviting Kurt inside. Kurt pulled Blaine closer as he slipped his tongue in. Blaine moaned, gripping Kurt's shoulders. "Mmph..Kurt.." He whispered.

 

 

"I need to make dinner." Kurt breathed out.

 

 

"But..I wanna kiss you.." Blaine pouted, kissing Kurt again.

 

 

"I know, baby. But it's going to get late."

 

 

Blaine sighed softly. "Okay.."

 

 

"I don't normally do this. But I don't feel like cooking. What do you say about going to pick something up?"

 

 

"I'd like that.." Blaine said happily.

 

 

"What sounds good?"

 

 

"Chinese.."

 

 

"I know just the place." Kurt smiled.

 

 

They went and got the food before coming back and stuffing themselves. Blaine eating the most. Kurt chuckled endearingly as Blaine tried to initiate more kissing but letting out a long yawn in the middle of it.

 

 

"Come on. You have school tomorrow. Go shower." Kurt said sweetly.

 

 

"But I want you.." Blaine said, kissing down Kurt's neck.

 

 

"You need sleep."

 

 

"I need you.." Blaine mumbled sleepily as he let out another yawn.

 

 

Kurt laughed. "Come on. I'll tuck you in."

 

 

Blaine sighed deeply, nodding. Kurt picked Blaine up and took him to his room. Kurt helped Blaine change and laid him down. The younger fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Kurt smiled sadly at the young boy before grabbing the bottle of wine Sebastian gave him and climbing into his own bed. He poured a glass and downed it. After about his fourth glass, he was feeling slightly warm and happy. He started to pour another and the phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered happily.

 

 

"Hey Kurt.." Sebastian said smoothly.

 

 

"Mmm, hey."

 

 

"You asked me to call tonight?.."

 

 

"Oh yeah. Thanks for the wiiinnee."

 

 

"I assume you're drinking it without me?.." Sebastian chuckled.

 

 

"There's still some left. Well, a little." Kurt giggled.

 

 

Sebastian chuckled. "You're adorable.."

 

 

"Noooo," Kurt slurred.

 

 

"Well then, how about sexy?.."

 

 

"You're funny."

 

 

"And you're hot as hell.." Sebastian said. Kurt could practically hear his smile.

 

 

"You're so good at that.," Kurt whispered.

 

 

"Good at what?.." Sebastian asked.

 

 

"Talking all..smooth and.. And sexy.."

 

 

"You think I'm sexy?.." Sebastian chuckled.

 

 

"Everyone thinks you're sexy.."

 

 

"I can't see why."

 

 

"I don't see why you think I am." Kurt said, biting his lip.

 

 

"Are you kidding?..You're the hottest guy I've ever been with..Those hips..That ass..Your eyes..And fuck..That cock..."

 

 

Kurt whined. "What about it..?"

 

 

Sebastian grinned. "How it tastes..How you feel in my throat..In my ass.."

 

 

"Sebastian.." Kurt gasped, rolling his body.

 

 

"Yeah?.."

 

 

"Fuck.."

 

 

"You hot for me, babe?.."

 

 

"Mmm yeah.."

 

 

"I thought you didn't want me?.." Sebastian said softly, pretending to sound hurt.

 

 

"I-I.. Bas.." Kurt moaned.

 

 

"I could always just leave you alone.."

 

 

"No!"

 

 

"Fuck I love when you're desperate for me.." Sebastian growled.

 

 

"I'm soooo hard," Kurt whined.

 

 

"Take it out and stroke it for me, baby.."

 

 

Kurt did as Sebastian said. "Ooohh."

 

 

"Describe what you're thinking about.." Sebastian whispered.

 

 

"You.. Tying me up. I-I love when you're in control.."

 

 

"So do I baby.." Sebastian moaned. "You want me to fuck you?..Want me in you?.."

 

 

"Yes..yesyes.."

 

 

Kurt could hear the gentle slap of Sebastian jerking himself. "Fuck..Kurt..Say it.."

 

 

"I-I want you to..ah..fuck me.."

 

 

Sebastian moaned softly, biting his lip.

 

 

Kurt sped up. "Fuck.."

 

 

"Kurt..Fuck..I want you so bad.."

 

 

"I want you, Bas.."

 

 

"I wanna fuck you into your mattress..I miss those nights..Making you scream my name."

 

 

Kurt whined loudly. "Yes.."

 

 

"Talk to me babe..Oh shit.." Sebastian panted shakily.

 

 

"Feels so good.. Make me scream, Bas.. Fuck, I need it.."

 

 

"Jut imagine me, babe..In you..Biting your ear..I know that drives you crazy.."

 

 

Kurt whimpered. "Fuck, I love it.."

 

 

"I know baby..Fuck..I wanna come all over you..a-ah.."

 

 

"Shit.. It's so hot when.. Y-You do and lick it off.."

 

 

"You like that?" Sebastian smiled. "What else do you like, babe?"

 

 

"You know just how to..make me fall apart. Always..so fucking good.."

 

 

Sebastian groaned. "Kurt..Shit..I wanna hear you come.."

 

 

"I'm so close.."

 

 

"Come for me.."

 

 

Kurt gave a few more quick pumps before letting go.

 

 

Sebastian came with Kurt's cry. "K-Kurt!"

 

 

Kurt panted heavily. "Fuck.."

 

 

Sebastian calme down slowly. "Kurt..Shit.."

 

 

"I miss how hot your body gets after.. Cuddling up to you.."

 

 

Sebastian gave a small smile. "Yeah. Me too, babe.."

 

 

Kurt hummed. "I'm kinda dizzy.."

 

 

"Clean up and go to bed." Sebastian chuckled. "Don't forget about me tomorrow, okay?.."

 

 

"I won't," Kurt giggled. "Byeee Bas."

 

 

"Bye, beautiful." Sebastian said before hanging up. Kurt cleaned himself up before crawling into bed and falling asleep.

 

 

The next morning he woke up after Blaine had left for school. Thankfully he was off today but his eyes went wide as he remembered the previous night's events. Shit! He had phone sex with Sebastian. Kurt groaned at the mess he had been making with his life. He ran his hands through his hair and growled as he heard the door bell. He knew who it was before answering it. Of course, there stood Sebastian, holding a fast food bag and that same old grin.

"I had takeout last night." Kurt said, shaking his head.

 

 

"I just thought I'd bring you some breakfast..And hello to you too.." Sebastian chuckled, bringing his other hand from behind his back and revealing a cup of coffee.

 

 

Kurt immediately reached out for the coffee. "Oh god. Thank you."

 

 

Sebastian smiled. "You're welcome...Can I..Come in?.."

 

 

"Yeah." Kurt said, stepping aside. Sebastian walked in and smiled lightly as Kurt closed the door. "Sorry.. I'm just.. I have a killer headache."

 

 

"It's okay.." Sebastian said softly, leaning in to kiss Kurt.

 

 

Kurt accepted the kiss. "Why aren't you working?"

 

 

"I took the day off.." Sebastian smiled. "So we could make up for lost time."

 

 

"I don't know if I'm feeling well enough for that.."

 

 

Sebastian sighed, looking down. "I know when I'm being rejected Kurt.."

 

 

"I want to.. I do. I'm just worried about messing up. I'm a dad now and.. I'm confused."

 

 

Sebastian nodded. "Don't you think this would be easier than doing it alone?.."

 

 

"Y-You'd want that?"

 

 

"I wouldn't mind it.."

 

 

Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian. "Give me until tonight. I'll call you. I won't be drunk. Just, let me think today. I promise I won't drag it out."

 

 

Sebastian nodded, looking down at Kurt. "Okay.."

 

 

"You can stay a while if you want. I was just going to hang out."

 

 

"That sounds great.."

 

 

"What did you bring?" Kurt asked, biting his lip as he eyed the bag of food.

 

 

"Breakfast sandwich." Sebastian smiled.

 

 

"I shouldn't.."

 

 

"Why?.." Sebastian asked.

 

 

"My ass will grow along with my thighs and everything else." Kurt said seriously.

 

 

Sebastian let out a short laugh. "Kurt. You're perfect. A breakfast sandwich won't change that."

 

 

"You really think I'm perfect?.. What makes me different?" Kurt asked, taking the bag.

 

 

"You just make me feel different than the others do..I don't know..You're just..Better." Sebastian smiled.

 

 

Kurt sat down on the couch, motioning for Sebastian to do the same. "How long have we been on and off now?"

 

 

"Since college." Sebastian smiled, sitting down.

 

 

"We never have tried just being together.."

 

 

"Well..We haven't? ..I'm sure we did at one point.." Sebastian said.

 

 

"I guess that one time. But I didn't exactly trust you so I didn't count it." Kurt said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

 

 

"You didn't trust me?.." Sebastian asked, slightly amused.

 

 

"No. You're too good looking. Everyone wanted you and you could have them all if you wanted."

 

 

"But I wanted you."

 

 

"It just didn't make sense to me why you would pick me."

 

 

"You're amazing."

 

 

Kurt sighed, leaning against Sebastian. "Thank you."

 

 

"Just being honest."

 

 

"I must be driving you insane.."

 

 

"Why do you say that?"

 

 

"Like I said, you could have anyone. You want me and I'm just.. I don't know. Confused."

 

 

"You think too highly of me." Sebastian chuckled.

 

 

"Why do you say that?" Kurt asked.

 

 

"You say I could have anyone I want. It's not true. Because I don't have you."

 

 

"I want you though.." Kurt said. He hated the mess he was in. But he needed this. He shouldn't be with Blaine. He needed to be there as a father. "I just want to break it to Blaine first."

 

 

Sebastian nodded lightly, looking down at Kurt and giving a light sigh. Kurt reached over, cupping Sebastian's cheek. "Kiss me."

 

 

Sebastian leaned in without hesitation and kissed Kurt deeply. Kurt gasped, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck and pulling him down. Sebastian hummed in surprise, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt pulled Sebastian's hair lightly as he pulled back. "I'm yours.."

 

 

Sebastian growled, climbing on top of Kurt and thrusting down. Kurt's head fell back. "Bas.."

 

 

Sebastian kissed up Kurt's neck, moaning softly.

 

 

"Wait.. I-I want to do something.."

 

 

"Like what?"

 

 

"You know how when you have to wait, it makes it more exciting? Like the anticipation of it?" Kurt whispered. Sebastian nodded, smiling. "Blaine's having a friend over tonight. Come back for dinner. When they go to bed.. I'll let them make a fort out here. We'll go up to my room. Bring some things from your place. You know what I mean. Surprise me. I'll be here, cooking and thinking of all the things you might do to me.."

 

 

Sebastian smiled, pressing a kiss to Kurt's lips. "Okay.."

 

 

Kurt rolled his hips. "It's gonna be so hot.."

 

 

Sebastian moaned softly, biting Kurt's bottom lip.

 

 

Kurt shivered. "Do you know what you're gonna do to me?"

 

 

"I know exactly what I'm gonna do to you."

 

 

Kurt whined. "Oh god.."

 

 

Sebastian smiled, looking into Kurt's eyes. "I missed you. "

 

 

"I missed you too.."

 

 

Sebastian kissed Kurt softly and slowly. They laid together until Kurt heard Blaine's bus pull up.

 

 

"I have to get up." Kurt said quickly.

 

 

"Why?" Sebastian mumbled, tightening his arms a round Kurt.

 

 

"If Blaine is hungry, I'll make him a snack. Then help him with homework."

 

 

Sebastian sighed."Fine.."

 

 

Kurt gave him a small kiss and stood as Blaine walked in.

"Hey sweetie. How was school?"

 

 

Blaine smiled before he saw Sebastian on the couch. "Why is he here?.."

 

 

"He's my friend." Kurt said.

 

 

Blaine looked up at Kurt with anger in his eyes before running upstairs.

 

 

"See what I mean?" Kurt asked. "Go home.. Do what you need to and call before you come back."

 

 

Sebastian sighed, rolling his eyes as he got up, kissed Kurt and left. Kurt went upstairs and knocked on Blaine's door. "Blaine."

 

 

Blaine opened the door, looking up at Kurt.

 

 

"When is Sam coming?"

 

 

"Tonight."

 

 

"That's what I expected. But when?"

 

 

"Seven.."

 

 

"Sebastian is coming, too. What do you want for dinner? Fish sticks? Fries? Mac and cheese? Chicken strips?"

 

 

Blaine just mumbled something and closed the door.

 

 

"Blaine!" Kurt said loudly, opening the door. "What is your problem? Do you want your friend over or not?"

 

 

"I don't want your friend over!" Blaine spat.

 

 

"Well, he's going to be around more." Kurt said sternly.

 

 

"Why?! All he wants to do is have sex with you!"

 

 

"No. We talked all day. I know what he wants and I'm going to be with him. I can't do this with you. You're a kid. You need to live your life like a normal kid."

 

 

"No!" He got out desperately. His eyes already filling with tears.

 

 

Kurt knelt down. "Blaine.. I'm your father now."

 

 

"But..No..No.." Blaine whimpered.

 

 

Kurt took Blaine's hands. "I'm going to be here. I love you. But you're my son. This is how it's supposed to be."

 

 

"Kurt I want you and I know you want me..I-I need you.."

 

 

"I know, baby. But I can't. This isn't right."

 

 

"It's right to me.."

 

 

"I'm sorry, Blaine." Kurt whispered. "But I have to end this."

 

 

"Please.." Blaine whispered, wrapping himself around Kurt. "I-I want you to be my first.."

 

 

"You're too young to be thinking about that, Blaine."

 

 

"No..I love you.." Blaine sobbed.

 

 

"Shh, it'll be okay. I promise.."

 

 

"No, it won't!"

 

 

"It will." Kurt said, kissing the top of Blaine's head.

 

 

Blaine tried to pull away, his shoulders shaking with sobs.

 

 

"Calm down, Blaine. Take a deep breath."

 

 

"Kiss me..Please.."

 

 

"I can't, Blaine."

 

 

"P-Please.."

 

 

Kurt closed his eyes. "You should get ready for Sam."

 

 

Blaine gripped Kurt's shirt as he whimpered.

 

 

"I'm sorry.."

 

 

"I l-love you.."

 

 

"I love you too."

 

 

Blaine pulled away, hurrying to the bathroom.

 

 

Kurt sighed, leaning against the wall. He didn't want this.. With any luck, Blaine would get over him quickly. He sighed, going downstairs to start on dinner. When Kurt pulled the fish sticks and fries out of the oven, his phone rang with a call from Sebastian.

"Hello?"

 

 

"Hey babe..Is it safe to come over?"

 

 

"He's not taking it very well. So, be nice, okay?"

 

 

"I'm always nice."

 

 

"I'm not saying you're not. He's just sensitive right now." Kurt said softly.

 

 

"He's fifteen, he'll get over it."

 

 

"I hope so. You leaving now?"

 

 

"Yes."

 

 

"See you soon."

 

 

"Bye babe."

 

 

"Bye.." Kurt said quietly.

 

 

Blaine stayed in his room until there was a knock on the door. He raced down stairs and opened the door.

 

 

"Hey." Sam said shyly.

 

 

Blaine grinned. "Hey.."

 

 

Kurt appeared behind him. "You must be Mrs. Evans. I'm Kurt. Thank you for letting Sam come over."

 

 

"Thank you for inviting him."

 

 

Kurt exchanged numbers and talked to Sam's mother for a few minutes before she headed out.

"Are you hungry Sam?" Kurt asked.

 

 

"Starving." Sam smiled.

 

 

"I made plenty." Kurt said, leading them to the kitchen. Blaine said nothing as he followed. "Blaine, are you hungry?" Kurt asked.

 

 

"No.."

 

 

"Oh.. I-I don't have to eat if you don't want to." Sam said, biting his lip.

 

 

"No..Its fine. I'll eat." Blaine said.

 

 

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Kurt opened it to see Sebastian. He held up a bag with what looked like take out containers.

"Don't worry. I made it. Fresh tilapia with grilled mushrooms and asparagus."

 

 

Kurt smiled. "O-oh wow..Thank you.."

 

 

"You're welcome, gorgeous." Sebastian smiled, leaning in for a kiss.

 

 

Kurt gave him a light peck and let him in.

 

 

"Where are the kids?"

 

 

"In the kitchen, eating."

 

 

"Why don't we join them?" Sebastian said softly.

 

 

"Okay.."

 

 

Sebastian walked in and set the bag down. "Hey Blaine."

 

 

Blaine just stared at his food, sighing softly.

 

 

"How's school?"

 

 

"Fine. This is Sam."

 

 

"Hello, Sam. I'm Sebastian."

 

 

"Hi." Sam smiled.

 

 

"It's nice to meet you." Sebastian said softly. "Kurt, here's yours."

 

 

Kurt took the food and smiled. "Thank you so much."

 

 

"You didn't cook for us?" Blaine said, raising an eyebrow. "That's rude."

 

 

"Blaine, you have food." Kurt said seriously.

 

 

"Fake fish. You get the real shit."

 

 

"Blaine!" Kurt scolded.

 

 

"What?" Blaine asked, pushing his plate away. "I'm not hungry."

 

 

"I can easilly call Sam's mother and get her to pick him up."

 

 

"No!" Blaine said quickly.

 

 

"Then I suggest you watch it.."

 

 

Blaine looked down at his untouched food.

 

 

"Apologize."

 

 

"Sorry."

 

 

Sebastian sighed. "It's fine."

 

 

"To your friend, too." Kurt said.

 

 

"Sorry Sam."

 

 

"It's okay.." Sam said awkwardly.

 

 

"Sam, eat as much as you want." Kurt said softly.

 

 

Sam nodded and Sebastian shifted. "Wanna go eat in the living room?.."

 

 

"Yeah." Kurt sighed. Sebastian grabbed his hand and smiled. They took their plates and headed to the couch. Kurt tasted his food and moaned. "Ohmygod.."

 

 

"Good?"

 

 

"Amazing.."

 

 

"Good. I figured you wouldn't want kid food." Sebastian chuckled.

 

 

"I wouldn't mind either way."

 

 

"You okay?"

 

 

"Just..Blaine..He never acts out like that..I'm sorry."

 

 

"Its fine."

 

 

"I'm really sorry. That guy is like a total ass.." Blaine said quietly.

 

 

"He doesn't seem that bad." Sam said, picking up a fish stick.

 

 

"He just...Doesn't treat Kurt right and is mean to me."

 

 

"Have you talked to Kurt?"

 

 

"Yeah..But he's not going anywhere."

 

 

"Oh.. Well, you can always call me when you want a distraction." Sam smiled.

 

 

"Thanks." Blaine smiled.

 

 

"Any time.."

 

 

"So you wanna go throw the football in the backyard?.."

 

 

"Sure." Sam said, finishing the last of his food.

 

 

The two boys ran past Kurt and Sebastian to the backyard.

 

 

"He looks like he's having fun now." Sebastian said softly.

 

 

"True.." Kurt smiled. "So..What'd you bring?"

 

 

"You want to see?" Sebastian asked.

 

 

"I do.."

 

 

Sebastian pulled his bag over and set it into his lap. He opened it and looked to Kurt for his reaction.

 

 

Kurt gasped. "O-oh.."

 

 

Sebastian grinned as Kurt admired the toys and restraints. Kurt bit his lip. He imagined what Blaine would look like all tied up in these.

"I can't wait to get you upstairs." Sebastian whispered.

 

 

"W-well..We have to wait for the kids to fall asleep.

 

 

"I know." Sebastian chuckled. Kurt nodded, his cheeks pink.

 

 

A little while later, the boys came back in.

"Ugh. It's hot in here." Blaine groaned, slowly pulling his shirt off.

 

 

Kurt stared at Blaine, his eyes growing wide.

 

 

"I thought maybe we could watch a movie." Blaine said, bending over to look at their collection. He glanced back at Kurt, his ass in the air. "Is that okay?"

 

 

Kurt swallowed dryly and nodded, looking away.

 

 

"What do you like, Sam?" Blaine asked.

 

 

"Anything really." Sam said.

 

 

Blaine bent over further. "Hmmm... I think I'm in the mood for something funny. The Other Guys?"

 

 

"Awesome." Sam nodded as Sebastian pulled Kurt close.

 

 

Blaine put the movie in and sat next to Sam. Kurt looked over at Blaine, watching him discreetly. Blaine could feel Kurt's eyes on him. He grabbed a blanket and rested it over his and Sam's legs. Kurt swallowed again. He shouldn't be jealous..He couldn't be. Sebastian turned the light out and pulled Kurt close. Kurt tried to relax as he rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder.

Blaine looked over at his friend and smiled sweetly. Sam grinned, blushing lightly.

"Can I..?" Blaine said quietly, motioning to lay his head on Sam's shoulder.

 

 

"Yeah.." Sam said softly. Blaine smiled as he cuddled up to his friend.

 

 

Kurt sighed loudly, pulling himself closer to Sebastian. Sebastian ran his hands up and down Kurt's sides, trying to relax him. The blue eyed man tried to settle down. Every time Blaine moved, Kurt noticed. It only made him that much more jealous. He tried to ignore it but Blaine was flirting with Sam..and Sam was flirting back.

 

 

"Thanks for having me over.." Sam whispered in Blaine's ear.

 

 

Blaine smiled. "I'm glad you came."

 

 

Sam took a shaky breath as he reached over and took Blaine's hand. Blaine smiled, lacing his fingers with Sam's.

 

 

Kurt's blood boiled as he saw the exchange. He looked back to the tv and tried to calm himself. Sebastian bit his lip, slipping a hand under Kurt's shirt. Kurt inhaled softly. Blaine wanted to make him jealous? Two could play at that game.. Sebastian smiled, feeling up to Kurt's nipples and pinching one then the other. Kurt gave a tiny gasp, looking over his shoulder at Sebastian. Blaine looked over, his face hardening at the sight. Kurt moved Sebastian's hand, playfully scolding him and giving him a light kiss. Sebastian leaned in and bit Kurt's ear, making him giggle.

 

 

Blaine squeezed Sam's hand and scooted closer to him. Sam smiled, resting his head against Blaine's curls. Kurt huffed, staring at the screen.

"You think they'll be sleeping soon?" Sebastian whispered.

 

 

"Maybe.." Kurt sighed.

 

 

"What's wrong?"

 

 

"Nothing..Just..Can't wait."

 

 

"We don't have to." Sebastian chuckled.

 

 

"But we will."

 

 

"Alright.."

 

 

Kurt chuckled. "Impatient.."

 

 

"I've been thinking about this for days."

 

 

Kurt couldn't help but smile. Sebastian sighed, kissing the top of Kurt's head.

After the movie Sebastian stood. "Okay. Bed time, kids."

 

 

"Can't we stay up? Well just watch another movie." Blaine said. "Tomorrow is Saturday."

 

 

Sebastian sighed, looking to Kurt.

 

 

"Behave yourselves. I brought pillows and blankets down. Make a pallet or sleep on the couch. No funny stuff." Kurt said seriously.

 

 

"Funny stuff?.."

 

 

"You know what I mean." Kurt said in his fatherly tone. Blaine rolled his eyes, sighing. "Behave." Kurt repeated. "Ready, Bas?"

 

 

Sebastian grinned, nodding. Kurt looked back at Blaine before strutting up the stairs. Blaine glared at Sebastian. Sebastian winked at Blaine as he followed Kurt.

 

 

Blaine made a disgusted noise, looking to Sam.

 

 

"What?.."

 

 

"I just hate him.."

 

 

"Oh.. I'm sorry.."

 

 

"It's fine..So..Um..Do you..Like boys?.."

 

 

"Oh.. I-I don't know.."

 

 

"It's okay..You just..Grabbed my hand so I was wondering.. "

 

 

Sam blushed, looking down. "I-I'm really sorry.. I-I didn't mean to make your feel weird.."

 

 

"No, you didn't..I liked it.."

 

 

"Really?"

 

 

"Really.." Blaine said, grabbing his hand again. Sam smiled lightly as butterflies filled his stomach. Blaine smiled back, pressing a soft kiss to Sam's cheek.

"O-Oh.." Sam gasped.

 

 

"Th-That's too much isn't it?.."

 

 

"No.." Sam whispered. Blaine fluttered his lashes, looking up at Sam. Sam swallowed dryly as he leaned in. Blaine's breath hitched lightly, cupping Sam's cheek. Sam licked his lips before closing the space between them. Blaine inhaled deeply as they kissed. He ran his hand into Sam's hair and pulled lightly. Sam let out a strangled whine at the feeling. Blaine moaned, slowly pushing Sam back until he was sitting and climbed into his lap. Sam looked at Blaine with wide, innocent eyes. Blaine smiled, sighing shakily as he leaned in for another kiss. Sam closed his eyes, letting Blaine lead him. Blaine kissed him slowly, closing his lips around Sam's plump bottom one before licking lightly at his mouth. Sam gasped, opening his mouth for Blaine. Blaine eased his tongue inside, moaning softly and ignoring the sound of feet coming down the stairs. Sam whimpered. This felt so good, he couldn't think. Blaine wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and rolled his hips down as Kurt entered the living room.

"A-Ah!" Sam moaned, breaking the kiss.

 

 

"Blaine!" Kurt snapped.

 

 

"Oh! Kurt!" Blaine pretended to be surprised.

 

 

Kurt's jaw hung open and snapped shut quickly. "I'm going to go back upstairs...But I do not want you two doing this..I-I can't..I get you're young..But..Just.." Kurt couldn't find his words.

 

 

"It's just kissing, Kurt." Blaine chuckled as Sam looked away in embarrassment.

 

 

"Blaine..Don't push me..Just..You two..Don't." Kurt said, shaking his head as he walked upstairs.

 

 

"M-Maybe we should stop.." Sam said quietly.

 

 

"Only if you want to.."

 

 

"I-It felt..r-really good.."

 

 

Blaine smiled, nodding. "It does.."

 

 

"I don't want you in trouble though.."

 

 

"I won't be.."

 

 

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

 

 

"Yeah.." Blaine smiled.

 

 

"Okay.."

 

 

Blaine leaned down, kissing Sam again. Sam reached out, interlacing their fingers together. Kurt hurried up to the room, closing the door behind him and leaned back against it.

 

 

"What's up with you?" Sebastian asked.

 

 

"Nothing..I just walked in on Sam and Blaine..Kissing.."

 

 

"So? It's what kids do."

 

 

"I don't know.."

 

 

"He's just testing you. Come here."

 

 

Kurt walked over to him. "Testing me?.."

 

 

"He's in a new house. Wants to see how far he can push you. I've seen it plenty of times." Sebastian explained. "He wants to see what he can get away with."

 

 

Kurt sighed. "I don't know what to do.."

 

 

"He could just be showing off for his friend. Try to forget about it for now."

 

 

Kurt sighed, nodding lightly.

 

 

Sebastian rested his hands on Kurt's hips. "It'll be okay."

 

 

Kurt looked up at Sebastian but all he could think about was Blaine kissing Sam. It was great he was moving on..But so quickly?..

 

 

"Do you want me to leave..?" Sebastian asked quietly.

 

 

Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and sighed, cupping his cheek. "No..No.."

 

 

"Okay.."

 

 

Kurt gave another small sigh. He needed to get his mind off Blaine and how much he would love to be the one under him right now.

"I want you.."

 

 

"You don't have to, Kurt. I get it." Sebastian sighed, looking towards the door.

 

 

"You get what?..Sebastian..I want this..I want you.." He said quietly before kissing him. Sebastian sighed as he pulled Kurt closer. Kurt gave a small moan, deepening the kiss. Sebastian pulled Kurt into his lap and laid back. Kurt rolled his hips down. "O-Oh..Sebastian.."

 

 

"Fuck, I've missed you." Sebastian growled, moving with Kurt.

 

 

"A-ah..Tie me up..Please.."

 

 

Sebastian flipped Kurt over and got the restraints from his bag. Kurt's chest heaved as he looked up at Sebastian. Sebastian removed Kurt's clothes and tied his ankles and wrists to the bed. "So fucking sexy."

 

 

Kurt pulled lightly at the restraints. His legs had a bit of slack so he could bend them, but other than that he was helpless.

 

 

"What have you been thinking about me doing?" Sebastian whispered.

 

 

"Just..Fucking dominating me.. Like you used to.."

 

 

Sebastian pulled his shirt off and climbed on top of Kurt. He kissed his neck before biting down roughly.

 

 

"A-Ah!"

 

 

"Mmm, you like that?"

 

 

"Yes..Oh..Sebastian.."

 

 

Sebastian rocked his hips down. "Are you my bitch?"

 

 

"Yes.." Kurt moaned.

 

 

"Say it."

 

 

"I-I'm your bitch.."

 

 

Sebastian ground his hips against Kurt's growing member. "That's right, baby."

 

 

Kurt whined loudly. "I'm your bitch!"

 

 

Sebastian stood and stripped the rest of the way. He nipped down Kurt's body, nuzzling against his cock. He inhaled deeply. "Fuck.."

 

 

Kurt rolled his hips up, panting lightly.

 

 

"You want me?"

 

 

"Yes.."

 

 

Sebastian bent Kurt's knees and spread his legs. "Don't move."

 

 

Kurt nodded, whimpering softly. Sebastian leaned in, licking at Kurt's perineum. Kurt gasped harshly, his back arching off of the bed. Sebastian moaned, pressing against him harder.

 

 

"Sebastian..Ohgod.."

 

 

"Fuck, babe." Sebastian grinned, licking to Kurt's asshole. Kurt let out a sharp cry but bit his lip to stay quiet. Sebastian moaned, pressing his tongue in.

"Oh baby..fuck me..Yes.."

 

 

Sebastian spread Kurt's legs as far as they would go as he pressed in deeper. Kurt's body rolled as he pulled against his restraints. Sebastian licked to Kurt's balls and moaned. "Sebastian, please.."

 

 

"Please what?"

 

 

"Fuck me.."

 

 

Sebastian climbed up Kurt's body. "Suck me, first."

 

 

Kurt opened his mouth, looking up at him. Sebastian moaned as he eased in. Kurt hummed, moaning softly. Sebastian rolled his hips. "Fuck you're so good."

 

 

Kurt smiled around him, sucking harder.

 

 

"Ungh.. Kurt.."

 

 

Kurt bobbed his head as much as he could.

 

 

"Fuck.." Sebastian pulled back and settled between Kurt's legs. Kurt rolled his body as he closed his eyes. Sebastian spread Kurt and slowly eased in. Kurt whined loudly, looking up at Sebastian.

"Shit.. I've missed this.."

 

 

"M-me too.."

 

 

Sebastian pressed in completely and growled.

 

 

"Oh god..B-B..Bas.."

 

 

The lawyer steadied himself before starting to thrust roughly. Kurt threw his head back as a loud moan escaped.

 

 

"That's it. Let me hear my slut scream for me."

 

 

Kurt bit his lip. "I-I can't.."

 

 

"Why?"

 

 

"Th-The kids.."

 

 

"Doesn't mean you can't be a little loud." Sebastian said, giving a particularly hard thrust.

 

 

"Ah!" Kurt whined, arching his back.

 

 

Sebastian balled his fists as he kept in the same spot. "Fuck!"

 

 

Kurt couldn't help but cry out at the pleasure jolting through his body as Sebastian rammed into his prostate. Sebastian growled, biting Kurt's neck. Kurt tried to wrap his legs around Sebastian in vain. "Oh fuck! S-Sebastian! I'm your slut!"

 

 

Sebastian grinned, slamming into him. "Fuck yeah, you are. My dirty slut. You love when I fuck you like this, don't you?"

 

 

"Yes!" Kurt moaned, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as his legs began to shake. Sebastian reached between them and pumped Kurt quickly. Kurt's body was on fire. Sebastian touching him quickly became too much and he whined helplessly as he began to come. Sebastian stroked Kurt through his orgasm, watching as the feeling displayed across Kurt's face before letting go and coming inside Kurt. Kurt's body shivered lightly as he looked up at Sebastian with hooded eyes, flushed cheeks and trembling lips. Sebastian slowly pulled out and untied Kurt. Kurt quickly wrapped himself around Sebastian, feeling his incredibly warm body against his own. Sebastian kissed Kurt softly. Kurt hummed, closing his eyes as his mind immediately wandered to Blaine.. He hoped Blaine couldn't hear any of what just happened. He swallowesd dryly as he just realized the sex he just had meant nothing to him..He wished more than anything it was Blaine who was peppering his neck with gentle kisses as they came down together. Their bodies almost too warm as they pulled each other closer.

Sebastian wrapped an arm around Kurt. He hadn't been this happy since... No. He had never been this happy. There was just something about Kurt that made him feel like home. Maybe he never really knew how to show it, or say it properly..But Kurt made him feel..Wanted. not just sexually, but romantically. He would deal with some bratty teenager if it meant sleeping with Kurt's warmth against him every night.. Sebastian kissed Kurt's neck. "Goodnight beautiful."

 

 

"G'night.." Kurt whispered.

 

 

Downstairs, Blaine was laying with his arm around Sam. He had heard everything that went on upstairs and had to fight to keep his tears at bay. Sam had fallen asleep long ago and Blaine nuzzled against him. He really did like Sam..And Sam confessed to liking him..But it just didn't feel right.. Not like it did with Kurt. Blaine sighed softly as Sam pulled him closer and shifted slightly. Why couldn't he be like most boys? He didn't like feeling like this. Kurt saved him and showed him what it felt like to be cared for again. He loved him.. And Blaine loved him back.

Blaine cuddled up closer to Sam. Maybe he was what was best for Blaine. And if Kurt was moving on, Blaine needed to try. He closed his eyes, hoping he could get some sleep.

 

 

The next morning, Blaine was woken up by a shirtless Sebastian coming down the stairs. Blaine sighed, turning over. Sebastian walked into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. Kurt came down a bit later, looking at Sam and Blaine cuddled up on the couch. His heart sank at the sight. He sighed sadly, walking into the kitchen.

 

 

Sebastian smiled. "You're so gorgeous when you wake up."

 

 

Kurt smiled shyly. "Thanks..."

 

 

Sebastian poured a cup of coffee and handed it to Kurt. "What would you like for breakfast?"

 

 

"You're cooking for me?.." Kurt smiled.

 

 

"I am." Sebastian grinned.

 

 

"Thank you.." he said, kissing him softly.

 

 

"You're welcome. What do you want?"

 

 

"Some eggs please."

 

 

Sebastian kissed Kurt softly before starting to cook. Blaine felt Sam start to wake up and cuddled closer to him. He didn't want to get up yet.. Sam pressed back against Blaine. "Morning.."

 

 

"Mmmph.." Blaine mumbled.

 

 

Sam turned over and looked up at Blaine. "You're cute.."

 

 

Blaine blushed intensely. "W-what?.."

 

 

"I said you're cute.."

 

 

"Thanks..I just..I-I..So are you.."

 

 

"Thank you.." Sam whispered.

 

 

Blaine smiled, tightening his arm around Sam. Sam fluttered his lashes as he heartbeat sped up. Blaine leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Sam's lips. Sam blushed lightly. Blaine grinned. "Are you hungry?"

 

 

"A little."

 

 

Blaine nodded. "Me too.."

 

 

"What are we having?"

 

 

"I dunno.."

 

 

"We should cook together.."

 

 

Blaine grinned. "I'd love that."

 

 

"Me too."

 

Blaine got up, holding his hand out to help Sam up. Sam took it, following Blaine to the kitchen. Kurt watched as they walked in, swallowing dryly. Blaine had his shirt off still.

"Can I make you anything?" Sebastian asked.

 

 

"We'll make it ourselves." Blaine said.

 

 

"Alright." Sebastian sighed, making Kurt's plate and sitting down.

 

 

Blaine started on he and Sam's breakfast, humming softly.

 

 

"What're we making?" Sam asked.

 

 

"I'll make you an omlet if you want."

 

 

"Sure." Sam smiled. Blaine kissed his cheek before starting to cook.

 

 

"So, Sam, how do you like McKinley?" Sebastian asked.

 

 

"It's great now that Blaine's there."

 

 

"You have classes together?"

 

 

"Three." Sam nodded.

 

 

"Do you play any sports? Part of any clubs?"

 

 

"Football..I'm the quarterback."

 

 

"Oh wow.." Blaine said, looking Sam up and down. Sam smiled, blushing lightly and kurt took a large bite of his food, chewing quickly.

"You must be kind of popular.." Blaine said.

 

 

"Kind of..But..I don't like hanging out with them. They're really shallow."

 

 

Blaine just nodded. "They probably won't like you hanging out with me.."

 

 

Sam shrugged. "I don't care. You're way more fun than them."

 

"Really?.."

 

 

"Yeah.." Sam nodded.

 

 

"When is your mom picking you up, Sam?.." Kurt asked.

 

 

"Whenever I call. D-Do you want me to go soon..?"

 

 

"No sweetie, I was just curious."

 

 

"Okay." Sam nodded. "Oh, that smells good."

 

 

Blaine smiled as he finished up and slid the omlet onto a plate.

 

 

Sam sat down, quickly digging in. "Ohmygod."

 

 

Blaine smiled. He didn't usually cook, but he could when he tried.

 

 

Sam quickly ate, placing his hands on his belly when he finished. Blaine grinned, kissing his cheek.

 

 

"Wanna go outside?" Sam asked.

 

 

"Sure." Blaine nodded. Sam helped clean before following Blaine outside. They decidee to play football again and blaine grinned. "The fences are the end zones okay?"

 

 

"Okay. You know much about football?"

 

 

Blaine blushed. He actually knew a lot, but he wasn't going to pass up Sam teaching him something.

"Not really.."

 

 

"Don't worry." Sam smiled as he started to explain the game.

 

 

"I think I got it.." He smiled.

 

 

"Okay." Sam said, getting into position. Blaine grinned as he hiked the ball and they began to play. They ran a few plays and Sam felt confident in Blaine's performance. Blaine bent down to retie his shoes. Sam couldn't help but notice the way Blaine's pants outlined his ass. Blaine stood back up and smiled, turning to Sam. "Wanna run another?.."

 

 

Sam shifted awkwardly. "Y-Yeah."

 

 

Blaine grinned. "Come on. Don't hold back.."

 

 

Sam nodded, bending over in front of Blaine and hiking the ball. Blaine ran back and moved around Sam. Sam followed, chasing Blaine before tackling him into the snow. Blaine fell with an 'oof', chest to chest with Sam. Sam chuckled nervously as he looked at Blaine's lips. Blaine inhaled softly before leaning up to kiss Sam deeply. Sam moaned, rocking his hips down. Blaine gave a light whimper as he tangled his fingers in Sam's hair. Sam deepened the kiss. Blaine wrapped one of his legs around Sam as he felt arousal stir low in his stomach. Sam ground his hips down and gasped as he felt Blaine against him. Blaine gasped as well as he felt Sam's erection against his own. Sam repeated the movement. "O-Oh.."

Blaine whined as they began to move together. "Blaine.. Yes.."

 

 

"Sam.." Blaine moaned in his ear. "A-Ah.."

 

 

Sam gave a loud whimper as their hips sped up. Blaine pulled at Sam's hair and his coat, moaning his name. "Don't stop.." Sam gasped.

 

 

Blaine reached down, gripping Sam's ass and grinding against him. Sam buried his face in Blaine's neck, biting down lightly. Blaine gave a soft noise. "Oh my god..Please..F-Faster.."

 

 

Sam rocked his hips down as hard and fast as he could. "Shit, Blaine.."

 

 

Blaine didn't even care that the snow was melting under him and soaking into his clothes. This felt so good.

"F-Fuck I wanna..Taste you.."

 

 

Sam moaned deeply. "Really?.. Fuck.."

 

 

"Y-Yes.." Blaine panted.

 

 

"I-I've never.. Oh god, please, Blaine.."

 

 

Blaine flipped them over, pulling out Sam's length slowly. "Wow.."

 

 

Sam's head fell back. He had never let anyone touch him before. Not like this. "Blaine.."

 

 

Blaine pumped him slowly and licked at the tip. He gave a shaky breath, looking up at Sam. Sam nodded encouragingly. He couldn't wait to have Blaine's lips around him. Blaine slowly took him into his mouth, sinking down carefully.

Sam gasped harshly. "Ah!"

 

 

Blaine closed his eyes as he stroked what he coundnt reach.

 

 

"Blaine! Oh god.. I-I.."

 

 

Blaine hummed softly, looking up and locking eyes with Sam. Sam whimpered and whined as the muscles in his stomach clenched and he came hard. Blaine gasped as the jets of hot, salty liquid filled his mouth. He tried to swallow all of it, but in the end, he pulled off, letting two more pulses of come paint his face. Sam was panting heavily as he came down. "Oh my god.."

 

 

Blaine licked his lips before wiping his face off with his scarf. Sam sat up and kissed Blaine deeply, tasting himself of his tongue. Blaine whimpered. He was painfully hard in his jeans, but for some reason..He didn't want Sam to be the one to relieve him..

 

 

"That was so amazing, Blaine.."

 

 

Blaine smiled lightly, blushing. He couldn't believe he just did that. "I-It was..Come on..I'm gonna take a shower. I'm freezing now."

 

 

"Okay." Sam smiled, tucking himself back into his pants. They walked inside and Sam went to go take a shower in the hall and Blaine sighed. "Kurt?..Can you show me how to use your shower?..Yours is different.."

 

 

"Umm yeah. Come on." Kurt said, getting up from the table. Blaine smiled, walking up the stairs and swinging his hips. Kurt tried to ignore it but he found himself staring at Blaine's ass.

When they walked into the bathroom, Blaine immediately began stripping, his erection obvious in his boxers.

 

 

"Blaine." Kurt sighed.

 

 

"What?" Blaine asked, pulling his boxers off and bending over the tub. He rested a hand on the edge and looked back at Kurt, biting his lip.

 

 

"I told you we can't do this.."

 

 

"Please Kurt.." Blaine whimpered, arching his back sos his ass looked even more amazing. He was presenting himself to Kurt. Literally begging for him and he'd never felt more vulnerable. "I need you.."

 

 

Kurt closed his eyes. "Sebastian is downstairs. And Sam is here for you. Why are you doing this?"

 

 

Blaine closed his eyes. "All I think about Is you..Kurt..I need you..I can't come without you..I d-don't want anyone to touch me but you..I'm yours..I'm..I'm yours.."

 

 

Before Kurt could stop himself, he was closing the door and pulling Blaine close. Blaine gasped, looking up at Kurt with those big, innocent hazel eyes. "Kurt.."

 

 

"What do you want, Blaine?"

 

 

"I-I want anything..Just..Please..."

 

 

"Bend over like that again." Kurt whispered darkly. Blaine nodded, doing as he was told.

 

 

"Fuck, Blaine.."

 

 

"Please.."

 

 

Kurt spread Blaine's ass and leaned in, licking at him. Blaine gasped, giving a tiny whimper. Kurt moaned, pressing in as far as he could.

"K-Kurt..Finger me?.." Blaine whispered. Kurt pulled back and sucked a finger into his mouth before slowly entering Blaine. Blaine pushed his hips back. "O-oh..Kurt.."

 

 

Kurt stood and pressed himself against Blaine. "Kiss me."

 

 

Blaine turned his head, kissing Kurt deeply as he moaned. Kurt curled his finger, rubbing against Blaine's prostate. Blaine bit his lip, holding back a cry. Kurt pulled out and got on his knees. "Turn around. Face me."

 

Blaine quickly did as Kurt instructed. Kurt reached between Blaine's thighs, inserting two fingers and sucking Blaine leaking cock into his mouth. Blaine moaned loudly, rolling his hips. Kurt hummed as he eagerly sucked Blaine.

 

 

"I-I'm so close.."

 

 

Kurt locked eyes with Blaine, looking up with eyes full of lust. Blaine bit his knuckle as he thrust forward and came down his throat. Kurt swallowed all if Blaine before pulling off. "Feel better?"

 

 

"Yes..." Blaine whispered.

 

 

Kurt sighed. "We really shouldn't be doing this."

 

 

"Why?..No one will know.."

 

 

"You're underage, Blaine."

 

 

"Then..Why did you just.." Blaine whimpered.

 

 

"Because I.. I want you too.." Kurt whispered.

 

 

"Then why?.."

 

 

"I'm trying to do the right thing, Blaine!" Kurt snapped. "But I fucking want you, okay?"

 

 

Blaine tensed as Kurt yelled. "I-I'm sorry.."

 

 

Kurt shook his head. "No.. I'm sorry. I-I don't know what to do.."

 

 

"I know..You should..Get back down to him.."

 

 

"Blaine, come here.."

 

 

Blaine quickly hugged Kurt, his eyebrows kneading together.

 

 

"I'm so sorry.."

 

 

"It's okay.."

 

 

"What about Sam?"

 

 

"We might be better as friends."

 

 

"Does he know that?"

 

 

"I dunno.."

 

 

"He really likes you, doesn't he?" Kurt asked.

 

 

Blaine sighed, nodding.

 

 

"What have we gotten ourselves into?"

 

 

"I don't know.."

 

 

Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek. "I'm so sorry."

 

 

"I just want to be happy with you.."

 

 

"Me too. But Sam and Sebastian will both want to know why we don't want to be with them."

 

 

"Yeah.."

 

 

"Talk to Sam. I'll talk to Sebastian. I have to go. He'll suspect something's wrong."

 

 

"Okay.." Blaine said softly. Kurt kissed Blaine before heading back downstairs.

 

 

Sebastian looked up. "That took a while."

 

 

"He needed to talk." Kurt sighed.

 

 

"About?"

 

 

"Why he's getting an attitude when you're here."

 

 

"What'd he say?.."

 

 

"He's worried I'll forget about him. I don't think its the right time for this.." Kurt said quietly.

 

 

Sebastian stared at Kurt. "Seriously? ..Kurt..I.." Sebastian stared at a spot onbthe wall before grabbing his glass and smashing it on the floor. "I am so done with you!"

 

 

"Please.. I-I'm sorry, Bas.. B-But Blaine.." Kurt said shakily as tears formed in his eyes. He had never seen Sebastian this mad at him.

 

 

"I tried! I begged for you..I-I.." Sebastian turned away, his back to the other man before spinning around. "Why are you so worried about that little brat anyway? He's fifteen! He doesn't need you all day every day! You're just gonna be alone forever if Blaine doesn't like who you're with?!"

 

 

Kurt stepped back. "Y-You're wrong.. He's my son now! I have to think of him first!"

 

 

"He's not your son! And he's a teenager! You don't have to baby him!"

 

 

"I don't know what the fuck I'm doing! I've never been responsible for someone like this. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to be a dad. But I'm trying!"

 

 

Sebastian sighed. "I just wanted to be with you.."

 

 

"I know.. I didn't mean to hurt you, really.. Please, don't hate me.."

 

 

"I could never hate you.."

 

 

Kurt carefully stepped forward. "This has nothing to do with you, Bas. I promise, it's me."

 

 

"Please just don't.."

 

 

"I'm serious." Kurt said softly. "You're amazing. I just can't and its not fair to you for me to keep trying when I have too much on my plate right now."

 

 

"I just want you.."

 

 

"I know. I'm sorry, Bas.."

 

 

Sebastian looked down. "I guess I'll go."

 

 

"Can I have a hug..?" Kurt asked quietly. Sebastian nodded, walking over to Kurt. Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian tightly. Sebastian rested his lips against Kurt's temple, sighing softly. Kurt took a shuddering breath. "Are we still going to be okay?"

 

 

"I don't know.."

 

 

"I-I understand.."

 

 

"Will you ever be ready for me?.."

 

 

Kurt looked down. "I-I don't know.."

 

 

Sebastian sighed. "Okay.."

 

 

"I know it probably doesn't mean anything.. But I really am sorry.."

 

 

"I know.."

 

 

Kurt bit his lip as he pulled back. Sebastian looked up at him with sad eyes. Kurt felt like the biggest jerk. He looked down. If he kept looking at Sebastian, he knew he'd crack.

 

 

"Can I kiss you?.." Sebastian asked.

 

 

"Will it hurt you?"

 

 

"Probably.."

 

 

"Then why?" Kurt whispered.

 

 

"Because I need you.."

 

 

Kurt sighed, closing his eyes. "Okay."

 

 

Sebastian leaned in slowly and pressed his lips to Kurt's. Kurt sighed, moving his lips with Sebastian. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, pulling him closer. Kurt let Sebastian take control, giving him what he wanted one last time. Sebastian moaned softly, trying to ignore the tears in his eyes. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut. He wanted to pull back but he hated hurting Sebastian.

Sebastian pulled away. "I-I'm sorry.."

 

 

"I am.." Kurt whispered.

 

 

"I can tell you didn't want that.."

 

 

"You did, though."

 

 

Sebastian sighed. "I don't if you don't.."

 

 

"I don't.. I hate to say that but I don't.."

 

 

"So..You don't want me?..Ever?.."

 

 

"I don't know, Sebastian. But it's not fair for me to ask you to wait."

 

 

Sebastian nodded lightly.

 

 

"I-I know I keep saying it but I'm sorry."

 

 

"It's fine.."

 

 

Kurt looked down as tears stung his eyes.

 

 

"Why are you so upset about this?.."

 

 

"Because I'm hurting you and I hate it. I should want this. You're what I should have. I just.."

 

 

"Just what?.." Sebastian asked.

 

 

"I just don't want a relationship right now."

 

 

Sebastian nodded slowly. "I-I'll just go get my things.."

 

 

"Okay.." Kurt said sadly. Sebastian walked upstairs, changing and coming back down. Kurt watched Sebastian, unsure of what to say.

 

 

"I guess I'll see you.." Sebastian sighed.

 

 

"Will you?" Kurt asked quietly.

 

 

"If you want to see me."

 

 

"I do." Kurt said softly.

 

 

"Okay..Bye, Kurt.."

 

 

"Bye.."

 

 

Sebastian nodded, walking out. Kurt sank down on the couch and sighed. What was he doing?.. He had a guy that loved him and wanted to take care of him. But Kurt threw it away for a fifteen year old boy. Blaine wasn't just a boy, though. He was his boy. He loved Blaine with everything he had.. Kurt just hoped it didn't blow up in his face.

 

 

Sam was sitting on Blaine's bed, shirtless wen Blaine came in. "Hey.." Sam smiled.

 

 

"Hey.." Blaine said softly.

 

 

"What do you want to do today?"

 

 

"We can just hang out..But..Kurt just talked to me.."

 

 

"Oh? What about?"

 

 

"He doesn't..Want me to..date anyone.."

 

 

"Oh.." Sam said quietly before regaining composure. "No big deal. We'll still be friends."

 

 

"Really?.."

 

 

"Yeah. Why not?" Sam shrugged. "I don't even think I'm gay. I just thought you were cute. And you're cool. It's cool."

 

 

Blaine nodded. "O-Okay..Cool."

 

 

"Wanna just watch a movie?"

 

 

"Sure.."

 

 

Sam sighed heavily. He would just have to hide his feelings. Blaine put on a movie and climbed on the bed. Sam sat with his back to the wall as the movie started.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry we have not updated in so long. Both of our computers crashed last year and its taken a while to get everything up and running again. We are continuing We've got forever (continuation for We've Got Five Years) and Experimenting. For our other stories, we have ran out of ideas. If there is anything anyone wants to see, send me a private message and I'll talk to my partner and see if we can make it work. Thank you for your patience.


End file.
